Jugando con el amor
by EmperatrizSL
Summary: Está historia siento que es uno de mis mejores trabajos, espero que ustedes lo consideren así SXI ¡Capitulo 12! Terminado por favor dejen comentarios ¡ACTUALIZACIÓN DE TODO EL FIC!
1. Dos rencores sin sentido

Hola a todos, antes de empezar quiero darles una disculpa por dejar abandonado esté fic, pero para compensar el tiempo perdido, estoy actualizando todo el fic, así que la trama se pondrá mejor espero que les guste.

Esté es el tercer fanfic que hago de Yu-Gi-Oh!

Amo la serie

En especial por la pareja de Ishizu Ishtar y Seto Kaiba, está vez voy a realizar esté fanfic pero metiendo a uno de los mejores villanos de está serie Dartz, espero que les guste y como siempre dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, etc.

Jugando con el Amor

By: Emperatriz Sailor Lady

**Capitulo 1**

**Dos rencores sin sentido**

En una mañana soleada, en las profundidades del mar, en la Atlántida, había un rey que platicaba con su consejero real.

Dartz: Consejero ¿Estás seguro que en la superficie no hay una mortal que sepa de las antiguas costumbres?

Consejero: No mi lord, por desgracia las mujeres terrestres son ignorantes en esté sentido, además de que no queda ninguna dinastía que sepa acerca de los conocimientos de nuestra gente, lo lamento.

Dartz: Inútil, tiene que existir alguna mortal, si tu incompetencia es tal para negar a tu rey, entonces yo mismo buscare a esa mortal, y creo saber por donde empezar a buscar…

En la superficie, ciudad de Domino

Ishizu: Señor ¿Puedo pasar?-decía una egipcia de cabello negro

S: Adelante señorita Ishtar, tome asiento, por favor

I: Gracias, y ¿Qué era lo que tenia que hablar conmigo?

S: Antes de empezar, la felicito por sus hallazgos egipcios, han sido muy interesantes las piezas que encontró en su excavación.

I: Muchas gracias

S: (carraspeo) Bien señorita, la mande llamar para que sea usted quien explique la exposición del 25° aniversario del museo, ya que es su especialidad, no creo que haya inconveniente ó ¿si?

I: No señor, no hay ningún inconveniente.

S: Perfecto…por cierto se me olvidaba comentarle unos detalles

I ¿Qué detalles?

S: El primero es que la exposición es privada

I: Está bien

S: Y la persona que pidió la exposición es… (En ese momento tocan la puerta), disculpe un momento, adelante-Entra el soltero más codiciado de domino…Seto Kaiba

S: Señor Kaiba, no esperaba que viniera tan rápido

Sk: Solo vine a confirmar que está exposición se lleve acabo (volteo a ver a Ishizu) y ella ¿Qué hace aquí?

I: Yo…pues vine a explicar… tu exposición

Sk ¿Qué?, acaso ¿No se supone que iban a contratar a la mejor egiptóloga?

S: Señor Kaiba ella es la mejor egiptóloga a nivel internacional

Sk ¿En serio?, pues según mi criterio si están buena egiptóloga como duelista, entonces cancele la exposición

I ¿Qué te hace pensar Kaiba que no soy buena en mi trabajo?, según recuerdo antes tu pudiste ver mi trabajo y no tuve queja alguna, así que ¿Por qué tu comentario?

Sk: No tengo por que darte explicaciones Ishtar, lo único que quiero es que sea una exposición de alta calidad, no creo que sea algo imposible de hacer…ó quizás me equivoque (dirigiéndose al señor) recuerde que quiero lo mejor, solo lo mejor ¿Quedo claro?, bien, me retiro.

S: Hasta pronto señor Kaiba (Seto salio del museo, subió a su limosina en camino a KC).

I (Muy enojada): (Por la divinidad de Ra ¿Qué se cree ese niño tonto, arrogante, egocéntrico, amargado, y todo lo patético y humillante que pueda encontrar?; solo por ser dueño de una maldita empresa de duelos, piensa que puede venir aquí a insultarme delante de mi jefe…me las va a pagar).

S ¿Señorita Ishtar?...

I (volviendo a la tierra): Si

S: Entonces la espero el viernes en la noche ¿Está de acuerdo?

I: Si señor, con su permiso, tengo que resolver algunos asuntos personales.

S: Si señorita

Ishizu salio de la oficina, agradecida de que su jefe, no la despidiera por su atrevimiento, después de todo ¿Quien era ella para insultar al CEO más poderoso de todo Japón?

En fin, al parecer ni ella misma supo contestar esa pregunta...

Dio un enorme suspiro para si, y camino a su oficina para comenzar a trabajar.

...EN KC...

La limosina por fin llego a su destino, Ronald salio y le abrió la puerta a su jefe que como el, sabia no esperaría ni un segundo más dentro.

R: Señor Kaiba, llegamos a la corporación-hizo una reverencia

Por su parte, el no dijo nada, seguía caminando atravesando las majestuosas puertas de su ya amada empresa...

Pero no todo era tan bello, ya que tan pronto puso un pie adentro, millones de "incompetentes" como el les decía, lo rodeaban con papeles, papeles, carpetas, preguntas innecesarias para el, correspondencia, reportes, en fin era un completo caos, como lo eran todas las mañanas desde que el tenia memoria.

Cuando al fin pudo subirse al elevador para ir a su oficina, sabia que se había retrasado como 5 minutos; se resigno ya que no podía hacer algo más.

El ascensor se detuvo y lo primero que vio, fue a su secretaria Luisa, y a su patética asistente Berenice.

SL: Buenos días señor Kaiba, en su oficina están los reportes que pidió, las acciones de la empresa, su café expreso doble, su hermano llamo hace unos minutos preguntando por usted ¿Lo comunico con el?

SK: Tan eficiente como siempre, si comunícame con el y tráeme el reporte para la junta de hoy.

SL: Considérelo hecho señor

SK: Y una cosa más Luisa, dile a tu asistente que si no llega temprano, la despediré

SL: Como usted diga señor

Entro a su oficina, encendió su lap-top, le dio un sorbo a su café, y sonó el teléfono

SL: Señor Kaiba, su hermano está en la línea uno

SK: Bien ¿Que sucede Mokuba?

M: Hola hermano, solo quería decirte que está noche tengo una fiesta con unos amigos y quería pedirte prestado tu auto

SK ¿Que auto?

M: Pues el Lamborghini rojo

SK: Está bien pero te quiero en la mansión antes de la 1:00am Mokuba Kaiba

M: Si hermano, muchas gracias, eres el mejor de todo el mundo

SK: Si, si claro, solo cuídate tu y al auto

M: Por supuesto hermano-Fin de la llamada-

SK: Ahora, a trabajar

Pasó el día y en Domino City oscureció...

De esa oscuridad en la costa surgía una misteriosa silueta de entre las aguas...

Dartz: Ah Domino, perfecta ciudad indefensa, solo por ahora jajaja, (saca una especie de brújula) Veamos ¿Por donde empezare? (la brújula daba vueltas hasta que apunto al museo) ya veo, está bien, pero primero le haré una pequeña desagradable visita a un viejo enemigo mío…Seto Kaiba, ja, ja, ja.

En eso Seto abrió los ojos, desvió su vista de la pantalla de su lap-top, miro la luna desde la comodidad de su habitación, aprovecho para levantarse e ir por agua, en el camino se aseguro de que su hermano estuviera en la cama, cuando regreso, vio la hora en su reloj del celular; eran las 2:30am, pero lo raro es que no tenia sueño, se sentó en una orilla de su cama mientras pensaba en lo que sucedió con el en el museo con Ishizu no pudo evitar regalarse así mismo una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba de nuevo al borde de su cama…

(Pobre de Ishizu, ya quiero verla el viernes haciendo el ridículo, quiero ver su cara cuando le diga el bueno para nada de su jefe que solo yo voy a estar presente en la tonta exposición, si esto lo disfrutare bastante),

Después de sus "tiernos" pensamientos, dejo aun lado su lap-top, se quito su gabardina, recostó su cabeza en una almohada, cerró sus hermosos ojos, y se quedo completamente dormido.

Mientras en otra parte, menos lujosa de Domino, había una morena que no podía conciliar el sueño

I: Creo que es lo más que puedo hacer hoy desde aquí

-suspiro-

¿Que es lo que pretendes hacer conmigo Kaiba?, desde que me fui a Egipto no has cambiado en nada, puedo estar segura de que todo lo dicho sobre tu destino, te importo menos que una misera pizca de polvo, ya que según tu, el destino lo haces tu, que ingenuo eres

-mira el reloj-

¡Las 3:00am!, en menos de 3 horas más voy a ir al museo, será mejor irme a dormir

Bueno hasta aquí acaba el primer capitulo de mi loco fic, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, y como siempre se los pido, por favor den comentarios, gracias


	2. ¿Son celos lo que siento?

Seguimos la historia, de nuevo agradeciendoles por todo su apoyo, en verdad muchas gracias, ahora el segundo capitulo de está historia.

Capitulo 2

Era martes e Ishizu estaba en el museo viendo la forma de cómo acomodar las piezas y las salas para la exposición, en ese momento…

¿?: Disculpe¿Usted es la señorita Ishtar?

I: Si lo soy¿en que puedo ayudarle?

¿?: Señorita, mi jefe quiere conocerla, está muy impresionado por sus hallazgos en Egipto y quiere que usted personalmente tenga una conversación a solas para discutir diferentes asuntos relacionados con su asombroso trabajo…

I: Antes de k continué¿Quién es su jefe?

¿?: Mi jefe es un empresario sencillo, pero eso no le quita su prestigio, se llama Dartz

I: Perfecto¿Cuándo quiere su jefe que nos reunamos?

Dartz: De preferencia lo más pronto posible señorita, seria un honor para mi, si aceptara mi invitación, ademas de darle la seguridad de que sera algo inolvidable-Ishizu se quedo boquiabierta cuando se encontró con Dartz, traía un traje color negro, pupilentes de un café muy profundo y su cabello de color negro (recordemos que Ishizu en la serie jamás lo conoció)

I¿Usted es el señor…?

D: Dartz, a sus servicios señorita Ishtar (besándole la mano, cosa que le provoco un leve sonrojo y que por supuesto el no paso desapercibido)

I: Y…bien señor…

D: Por favor llámeme por mi nombre

I: De acuerdo…Dartz

D: Bien señorita Ishizu¿Puedo llamarla por su nombre si no le molesta?

I: En lo absoluto

D: Está bien, entonces por favor podrías decirme cuando podríamos reunirnos, para hablar de los maravillosos trabajos y logros que has tenido-

Hace momentos atras Seto entro buscando a Ishizu para supervisar que no hechara a perder la exposición y molestarla un rato...

Pero sus planes cambiaron cuando vio a ese sujeto platicando con ella, sin pensarlo los interrumpio

Seto: Vaya, vaya, vaya¿A quien tenemos aquí?-miro con desprecio a Dartz; a Ishizu solo la miro algo molesto, pero fue por pequeños segundos-

I¿Kaiba¿Acaso lo conoces? –Solo se quedo mirándolo a el con enojo por haberla ignorado, ademas la paso de largo sin decirle nada, pero después ella se quedo observando con atención la platica como si fuera un partido de Tennis.

S¿Qué haces aquí?

D: Kaiba, justo a la persona que quería ver

S¿Qué es lo que quieres Dartz?

D: Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero Kaiba

S: Si es lo que creo, nunca lo tendrás, ni siquiera sobre mi cadáver.

D: Eso lo veremos, (Dirigiéndose a Ishizu), espero en verdad tener esa charla contigo querida Ishizu, en verdad ha sido un honor conocerte, y perdona que en esté momento te halla quitado tu tiempo

I: No, al contrario muchas gracias por tu invitación, claro que acepto, solo espero que me confirmes el dia y la hora, por supuesto si no tienes mucho trabajo pendiente.

D: Siempre tengo tiempo para a las personas talentosas¿Te importaria si te confirmo más tarde?

I: Por supuesto que no, ademas entiendo por que quieres confirmarlo más tarde

D: En ese caso (vuelve a besarle la mano)-Hasta pronto (le guiño un ojo y se despidió)

I: Si, hasta pronto, cuidate por favor (en eso ella dio un pequeño suspiro que Seto escucho, que por supesto no le pareció para nada)

S - Muerto de coraje-¿Qué fue eso Ishtar¿Acaso no sabes quien es ese tipo?, (la miro a los ojos y ella se quedo como un ciervo deslumbrado por la luz de un carro) ¿Desde cuando lo conoces?...

I¿Qué es lo que te sucede Kaiba?, el solo quiere hablar conmigo hacerca de mi trabajo, además señor egocéntrico ¿Desde cuando tengo que darte cuentas de lo que haga con mi vida?, o sera acaso que...no...no puede ser, el señor frio¿Se puso celoso?

Golpe bajo, dejo de mirarla y le dio la espalda

S: Bueno haya tu, espero que esté lista la exposición para el viernes en la noche, si no prepárate para pedir trabajo en otro museo–se retira-

I (¿Pero ahora que le paso?, se comporto más raro de lo normal, pero es Kaiba, es sinónimo de raro, además no me importa lo que haga con su vida): Volveré al trabajo, ya que no hay tiempo que perder

Mientras esto pasaba adentro del museo, afuera en una lujosa limosina se encontraba alguien no muy feliz…

D: Maldito Kaiba, pero pronto tendré mi venganza, no le perdonare el hecho de haberme arruinado mi platica con esa egipcia…aguarda, tengo un plan...

Si funciona matare 2 pájaros de un tiro, ja, ja, ja, ja, Kaiba se cree el más fuerte de el mundo, pero veremos que tan fuerte puede ser…

Dicen que todos los hombres tenemos una debilidad y por desgracia ya se el talón de Aquiles del supuesto CEO de KC, que ingenuo fue con su actuación del dia de hoy…

Si hago que el muy tonto se enamore de esa loca, es más si me atrevo a jugar con los sentimientos de ella en la cara de ese perdedor...

Le dolerá lo suficiente al grado de que seria capaz de darme su empresa, sus vienes, propiedades, etc; solo para que no la lastime, como me gustaría verlo completamente destrozado, pero necesito hacer que en verdad la ame lo suficiente para que esto funcione...

Será un poco difícil, no importa, ya se con quien acudir, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::MIENTRAS TANTO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seto iba manejando su auto, enojado, en verdad enojado, echando maldiciones por doquier, aventando el carro a lo tonto, a máxima velocidad.

Se dirigía a su mansión, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar…cuando al fin termino su vergonzosa Odisea, subió a su habitación, advirtiendole a su servidumbre que nadie lo molestara, abrio la puerta de su despacho, se encerro, y aventó de mala gana su portafolio al sillón más cercano…

S¡Maldición¿Qué se cree ese bueno para nada?, nunca ni en sueños le dare mi empresa, primero se muere antes que ponga un solo pie en KC, rayos, espera… ¿Por qué me moleste tanto?...

(En eso recuerda la escena de Ishizu y Dartz)

¿Qué se cree ese estupido?, piensa que por tener una empresa casi al nivel de la mía tiene el derecho de interrumpir en vida, un momento¿me dieron celos?...no seguramente estoy algo cansado, molesto, pero bueno ya se me pasara.

Bueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo, y como siempre dejen sus opiniones y demás comentarios, gracias.


	3. Debilidad

Capitulo 3

Después de la escenita que se armo en el museo, pasaron las horas y el dia, se volvió un atardecer

Una inteligente egipcia que todos conocemos salio al fin de sus labores en el museo.

I (Suspirando)¡Por fin termine el boceto!, mañana terminare los detalles y el viernes le dare una patada en el trasero a Kaiba cuando le muestre lo que prepare –en eso vio que una camioneta se le puso en su camino, entonces pensó lo peor, más aun cuando de ella bajaron varios sujetos que la rodearon

S1 (de una manera burlona)¡Buenas Tardes Señorita!, de casualidad conoce usted a una tal Ishizu.

I (asustada): No…para nada, ahora si me permiten (tratando de abrirse paso), ya me retiro.

S2: Yo creo que usted la conoce

I: No, en serio, ahora por favor déjenme ir

S1: Lo siento señorita, pero nos va a tener que acompañar en nuestro carruaje –mostrándole la camioneta-¿Cómo la ve?

I (tratando de ocultar su temor): L…lo siento…ch...chi…chicos, tengo cosas que hacer y pues con permiso – Le cerraron el paso-

S3: Cuando dijimos que nos iba acompañar es que así es.-Ishizu estaba muerta de miedo, ya no sabia que hacer

S1¿Por qué no lo hacemos más divertido?, dejamos que está preciosa mujer –le agarro con fuerza la barbilla, mientras Ishizu solo temblaba de miedo-trata de escapar –la soltó- ¿Les gusta la idea?-los demás asintieron con una sonrisa realmente tenebrosa-dirigiéndose a Ishizu-¿Qué esperas hermosa?

Ishizu en verdad tenía mucho miedo y para su desgracia no sabia que hacer...

Cuando le abrieron el paso no espero 2 veces y corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin mirar hacia atrás, mientras que los otros tipos se subían a la camioneta riéndose, tratando de no perderle la vista.

La siguieron por más una hora, hasta que ella miro un pequeño callejón se metió por el, aprovecho el espacio para dirigirse a otro y a otro hasta que se escondió en un rincón conteniendo su propia respiración, espero mucho tiempo hasta que se percato que no hubiera nadie, al menos es lo que su instinto le decia

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire acompañada de un suspiro que hizo que se tranquilizara un poco, salio y vio una gran mansión enfrente de ella, (ya se imaginaran quien es el dueño), se acerco y vio a Mokuba paseando cerca de donde ella estaba

Así que el de inmediato ordeno que le abrieran la puerta y como la vio algo asustada decidió invitarla a la mansión, después la condujo a un pequeño salón muy acogedor, donde se sentaron a platicar.

M¿Cómo estás?

I: Bien, y ¿tu?

M: Yo muy bien, por cierto me entere de que estás organizando una exposición del antiguo Egipto para mi hermano¿Qué tal está?

I: Solo me faltan unos cuantos ajustes para que sea la exposición del siglo, en verdad espero que a tu hermano le guste.

M: Igual a mi

I : Aunque tengo en cuenta que a tu hermano no le interesa mucho esto

M: Si, tambien lo se, pero seguramente se que lo harás cambiar de opinión

I: Oye Mokuba solo por curiosidad¿Donde está?

M: Pues por lo que me dijeron los sirvientes está en su habitación encerrado, es muy raro que el haga eso, seguramente algo o alguien hizo que se molestara así, por que jamás lo había visto actuar de esa manera.

I¿En serio? (en eso recordó lo que paso con Dartz) –Puso una mirada de preocupación-seguramente por eso está así

M¿Qué?

I: Nada, por cierto cuando veas a tu hermano¿podrías decirle que necesito hablar con el?

S¿Qué es lo que quieres Ishtar?- Entro Seto, aunque ya estaba ahí, desde que empezó la conversación con Mokuba-

I: Como le dije a tu hermano, necesito hablar contigo, aunque si estás ocupado será en otra ocasión

S: Si vas ha decir algo, sera mejor que lo hagas de una buena vez Isthar

I: Ya está el boceto para la exposición, cuando quieras puedes ir a mi oficina para verlo, pero se que esto no es tan importante, así con permiso; por cierto Mokuba, muchas gracias por todo y disculpa las molestias

M: No es ninguna molestia Ishizu , cuidate

Cuando salio Ishizu, Seto la siguió con la mirada hacia la salida de la mansión; a el le dio un impulso de salir tras ella, en realidad no tenia ni idea de lo que hacia, solo tomo su auto y salio sigilosamente sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Pasó media hora y ya había oscurecido por completo, ella siguió caminando hasta que se encontró de nuevo con…

S1¡Hola hermosa!

I¿Otra vez ustedes?

S2: Te dije que estaba por aquí

S1: Bien, sabes ya se acabo el juego así que –bajo y la sujeto con un brazo-ven con nosotros

I (gritando)¡Suéltenme ahora mismo!-mientras intentaba inútil alejarse de ese sujeto, pero al final no pudo

S1¡Cállate y sube!, no puedes resistirte, eso lo sabes, ó no

I (gritando más fuerte)¡Te dije que me sueltes!

¡Suéltala ahora!-Ishizu reconoció esa voz y su corazón latió más aceleradamente

S1¿Y que pasa si no quiero niño bonito?

¡Te las veras con Seto Kaiba!

S1: Eso lo veremos –Aferro a Ishizu con fuerza-Te importa ella¿no es así?

I¡No, no es así!

S1 (Le apretó la barbilla y la acerco a su rostro)¿Sabias que eres más hermosa cuando no hablas?, otra palabra más y te arrepentirás-Ishizu ya no quería más problemas así que se cayo mientras observaba a Seto preocupada.

S (Maldición, si estos sujetos le hacen algo, juro que lo pagaran caro)

S1: Veo que en verdad si te importa, veamos cuanto te importa- en eso la apretó fuerte y la avento con fuerza contra la camioneta lastimandole su brazo -¿Te enoja que la lastime?-le soltó una cachetada y la tiro al piso, Ishizu cayo inconsciente.

Seto estaba realmente furioso, y pues le dio una paliza al tipo tanto que casi lo mata, lo levanto, después lo estrello contra el suelo, lo levanto de nuevo pero lo sujeto de la camisa y le dijo:

S¡Si la vuelves a tocar y me entero pobre de ti –volteo a haber a los otros-y de todo aquel que se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima¿Quedo claro?-los demás asintieron tragando saliva, mientras el otro se ponía de pie corriendo hacia la camioneta

S1: Eso no se va a quedar así, niño bonito, me las pagaras –fue lo ultimo que dijo para salir a toda marcha con la camioneta.

Cuando se percato de que se fueron, Seto, la levanto, la cargo, la puso en el asiento de adelante, subió al carro, y arranco hacia su mansión; cuando llegaron Mokuba y los demás sirvientes ya estaban dormidos, la cargo, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, la puso delicadamente en su cama, y espero a que despertara llamándola, pero aun así no reaccionaba.

S¿Ishizu? (moviéndola), por favor despierta, ésta bien que me detestes pero despierta –nada.

Seto estaba realmente preocupado, toda la noche estuvo cuidándola, hasta que se quedo dormido recargando su cabeza en su brazo y su mano tomando la de ella…

Al mañana siguiente Seto abrió sus ojos, volteo a ver su cama, estaba vacía, el se puso muy pálido, se levanto de repente, encontró una nota en la almohada, la tomo, y la empezó leer

_**Kaiba: Yo se que el dia de ayer, fue algo pesado para los 2, para serte franca te debo una; jamás voy a terminar de pagarte lo mucho que hiciste por mi, no te preocupes ya no volverás a haber a está loca egipcia como tu me llamas, renunciare a mi empleo y partiré a aquí, se que esto seguramente te llenara de alegría, pero bueno, no te preocupes no diré absolutamente nada de lo que paso, no insistas en buscarme, aunque dudo que lo hagas. **_

_**Atte: Ishizu Ishtar. P.d.: Gracias por todo.**_

Después de terminar de leer eso, Seto fue por su auto, y condujo lo más rápido que pudo hacia el museo; cuando por fin llego, corrió por las salas y fue directamente a la oficina

Sk¿Se encuentra la señorita Ishtar?

S: Señor Kaiba, lamento decirle que la señorita renuncio, es una lastima…

Sk¿A dónde se fue?

S: Pues al aeropuerto–No termino de decir aeropuerto cuando el ya había salido corriendo, subiéndose a su auto, conduciendo más rápido que nunca, cuando al fin llego, se encontró con la recepcionista y le pregunto

Sk: Disculpe, hay un vuelo ¿donde se encuentre la señorita Ishizu Ishtar? Es de suma importancia, por favor.

Recepcionista: Si, hay un vuelo…

Sk¿Cuál es su destino?

R: El Cairo

Sk¿Cuándo sale?

R: En menos de un hora

Sk¿Podría vocear a la señorita es que se le olvido un paquete?

R: Por supuesto –"Atención: la señorita Ishtar olvido parte de su equipaje en la repción por favor venga a recogerlo, Gracias"-

Sk: Muchas gracias

R: No tiene de que, es mí trabajo.-Después de unos 5 min. Ishizu se encontraba en la repción

I: Disculpe, yo soy la señorita Ishtar¿Podría darme mi equipaje que olvide?

R: Por supuesto, se encuentra atrás de usted

I: Muchas gracias-Cuando volteo se, encontró con Seto, y ella no sabia que hacer.

Seto se fue acercando a ella, y le dijo:

S: Antes de que digas algo y me mandes al reino de las sombras o algo así, necesito hablar contigo

I: Lo siento Kaiba, no tenemos nada de que hablar-en eso seto le tomo la mano y ella de sonrojo.

S: yo creo que si

I (suspiro): De acuerdo pero aquí no

S: Si ya lo se¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrar tu equipaje?

I: Ok-Después de varias maletas, tráfico, etc. Seto e Ishizu se fueron a una pequeña colina; mientras Seto terminaba de estacionar el carro y Ishizu estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, que ni si quiera se dio cuenta que Seto la miraba de manera extraña hasta que el carraspeo

I: Perdón

S¿En que rayos piensas?-Ishizu no respondió y volteo a haber a otro lado – (bueno de acuerdo yo voy a romper el hielo)-Olvídalo, por cierto ¿Por qué te fuiste así como así de mi casa?

I: Por que, no quería molestarte.

S: Se que suena raro y se que no me vas a creer pero…me preocupaste

I: No seas ridículo, a ti lo único que te importa es tu hermano y la empresa –lo último lo dijo con un tono de tristeza-.

S: Que poco me conoces

I¿Qué?

S: Lo que oíste¿Crees que si no me importaras estarías aquí?

I: Kaiba…yo…en realidad te lo agradezco y por cierto ¿Por qué estabas tomándome de la mano cuando estaba inconciente?

S: No se

I: Ah ya veo –ella vio a Seto, noto un leve sonrojo-Por cierto, me preocupaste a mi tambien…nunca pensé que te pusieras al nivel de esos sujetos, y más aun cuando me defendiste

S¿En serio te preocupe?, es decir pensé que no te importaba lo que hacia con mi vida, o lo que me pasara.

I: Mira quien lo dice.

S: Por favor, no pelemos hoy, no tengo ganas

I: Para ser sincera yo tampoco

S: y ¿Qué piensas hacer?

I: Para serte sincera no lo se

S¿Te sigue doliendo el brazo?

I: Si, pero después se me quitara-Seto le tomo su brazo con delicadeza: Está demasiado lastimado…

I: No es necesario que te preocupes… (Le puso un dedo en su boca)

S: Demasiado tarde ya lo hice-tomo parte de su gabardina la corto, haciendo un especie de venda y la enrosco en todo el brazo de Ishizu, ella solo miraba como Seto le curaba su brazo-Listo

I: Gracias

S: No tienes de que, por cierto ¿Qué era lo que quería Dartz contigo?

I: Solo hablar conmigo, acerca de mis hallazgos de Egipto, es todo.

S: Ah…ya veo

I¿Sucede algo malo con el?

S: Lo que pasa es que ese cretino tiene su historia y no es muy agradable

I: Si quieres luego, platicamos de eso

S: Si

I: Seto…oh lo siento.

S: No te preocupes

I: Esta bien, y…que frió está haciendo

S (se quita su gabardina): Ten

I (le toca la frente)¿Te sientes bien?

S: Si¿Por?

I: No por nada

S: Pontéla bien así no te va a dar frió

I: Está bien (se la pone)-Es muy cómoda, ya veo por que te gusta usarla

S: Si, por cierto ¿tienes sueño?

I: Seto, en serio me aseguras que estas bien, me asustas tu no eres tan amable, además de considerado con los demás y… (Le pone otra vez su dedo)

S: El hecho de que no quiera mostrarlo ante los otros, no quiere decir que no exista.

I: Ya veo-sin querer, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Seto, cerrando sus ojos dando un pequeño suspiro; el solo la miraba con cierta… ¿ternura?- ////// Gomen-ne

S: No te preocupes, si quieres pasamos la noche aquí, por que para ser sincero no descanse nada

I: Por mi no hay problema

S: Ok-Ishizu se volvió a recargar en el hombro de Seto, y el le tomo la mano con delicadeza

I¡Buenas Noches Seto!

S: Descansa…Ishizu-dijo con mucha naturalidad tanto que sonrió de una manera única

Bueno aquí termino mi tercer capitulo, espero k les haya gustado nos vemos


	4. El secuestro

Hola aquí está el cuarto capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste, muchas gracias a todos los k se toman la molestia de leer los pensamientos de está loca fanática de Yu-Gi-Oh!,

CAPITULO 4

Ha pasado un dia desde que Seto e Ishizu tuvieron su pequeño encuentro y la exposición estaba lista, después de mucho esfuerzo, Ishizu termino.

I¡Perfecto! –Dijo, dando un pequeño suspiro y limpiándose el sudor de la frente- Jamás pensé que terminaría tan rápido.

¿?: Yo si –Dijo Dartz entrando a la oficina de la egipcia, mirándola calculadoramente, y cerrando la puerta con seguro, aunque Ishizu no se había dado cuenta por que estaba mirándolo a el a los ojos.

I: Hola Dartz, me alegra verte, y ¿Cómo has estado?

D: Hola Ishizu, bien y me imagino que tu tambien estás bien

I: Si…y apropósito ¿de que querías hablar conmigo?

Dartz la miro con una sonrisa maligna, pero que intento ocultar a la vez que respondió:

Pues…veras mi querida Ishizu yo estoy muy interesado mucho por las exposiciones que has dado en Egipto, se que conoces ampliamente los antiguos rituales, no solo los egipcios, si no tambien los de las diferentes culturas que tuvieron un lazo con esa misma y quisiera saber… (En ese momento mostró su verdadera forma) si conoces el antiguo ritual de la Atlántida.

Ishizu al ver lo se quedo en shock, cosa que el aprovecho para atraparla, apretándole el brazo que tenia lastimado, ella soltó un grito de dolor ya que todavía estaba muy inflamado, a pesar que todavía tenia la "venda" que le puso Seto, aun no estaba bien, entonces Dartz con mucha astucia la acerco a el y le dijo-Así que querida Ishizu ¿sabes como se lleva acabo el ritual?-

I: Suéltame –dijo entre dientes-

D: No lo haré hasta que me contestes

I: Si lo se

D: Perfecto, entonces vendrás conmigo-dijo mientras la sujeto por la cintura, acercando su rostro al de el, y…la beso a la fuerza, cuando se separaron Ishizu quiso darle una cachetada pero esté la detuvo su mano-No desgastes fuerzas mi linda princesa

I¿Cómo te a través? si estuviera Seto aquí te daría tu merecido

D: Veo que ya lo llamas por su nombre¿Por qué será?, veamos¿Te gusta Kaiba?

I: No seas ridículo, para mi el no significa nada

D: Ten por seguro Ishizu que para el tu significas mucho-volteo a haber su brazo-Vaya que sorpresa ¿Qué hace parte de la gabardina de esté presumido tu brazo?, Ya se…quizás es por que intento curarte, ja que patético se ha vuelto.

I: No es patético, y suéltame de una buena vez

D: No, y...-la aventó al piso, saco una cuerda, mientras ella intentaba levantarse lo más rápido posible, pero no pudo por su brazo, el sujeto con fuerza el brazo que tenia lastimado y empezó a atarle las manos, mientras ella se movía resistiéndose por completo, después siguió con sus brazos, fue ahí donde la sentó en una silla para atarle las piernas, y los pies

I: No…te saldrás…con la tuya Dartz en cualquier momento Seto vendrá y te dará tu merecido.

D: Yo se que el no hará nada sabiendo que tengo a uno de sus tesoros más preciados en mis manos, quiero que se entere que lo tengo-le quito la "venda" de su brazo-Cuando vea esto y toda tu oficina en mal estado sabrá que te tengo, aunque por si las dudas dejo una carta del Oricalcos enterrada en el pedazo de tela-Ademas, mi princesa no quiero oírte gritar así que…

(Tocan la puerta) Ishizu ¿Puedo pasar?

D –en voz baja-: Te desatare, solo si me prometes que harás que se vaya rápido, si piensas decirle que yo estoy aquí lo matare-Ishizu solo asintió nerviosa, Dartz la desato, y quito el seguro de la puerta.

I: Si, adelante-

S¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrir?

I: Ah por que quería mostrarte algo, ya está terminada la exposición para mañana

S (se sentó)¿En serio?, que bien (Algo no está bien, ella siempre suele empezar a pelear conmigo).

I (Seto, por favor vete, no quiero que el te lastime)¿Nada más venias para eso?

S: No

I¿Entonces?

S: Quería verte, apropósito ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?

I (fingiendo una sonrisa) : Ya está mejor, gracias a ti

S (¿En serio es Ishizu?, normalmente me respondería que te importa…pero) Ishizu, se que pensaras que soy un entrometido pero… ¿Te sientes bien?

I (Sabia que el iva a adivinar tarde o temprano) Si, de maravilla, esté Seto no es que no quiera que estés aquí pero… ¿Podrías irte?, es que necesito terminar de archivar unos papeles y…

S: Está bien, no necesitas explicarme-se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Nos vemos después

I (Ra, el hizo lo que creo k hizo /////): Si, cuídate

Seto miro a Ishizu y vio que tenia cara de angustia (Tranquilo, seguramente no es nada, quizás esté un poco sorprendida por el beso que le di, pero entonces ¿Por qué esa expresión?)

Emparejo la puerta en serio le preocupaba, jamás la había visto así

Ishizu se sentó en la silla, y con sus manos cubrió su rostro (¿Cómo pude correrlo así?, me siento tan mal)

D: Vaya, que sorpresa verdad; en ¿Dónde estábamos?

Ishizu se levanto: No te atrevas a tocarme, te lo advierto

D: Sabes que lo haré-dijo de nuevo atándole las muñecas-No te resistas

Seto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ese infeliz, sintió como su sangre estaba hirviendo de coraje (Suéltala ahora infeliz, si no quieres que te de tu merecido delante de…mi Ishizu)

Cuando la termino de atar-No te preocupes pienso hacer que ese tonto se entere que te tengo-dijo mientras se acercaba y la besaba de nuevo, pero está vez Seto pudo ver lo con toda claridad, pero solo pudo apretar su puño con fuerza

I (débilmente): Déjame ahora, yo no significo nada para Seto lo se

D: No seas ridícula, si no significaras algo entonces el no te hubiera besado la mejilla, fue un gesto muy tonto de su parte ja, ja, ja, ja.

I (molesta)¿Cómo sabes que es un gesto muy tonto de su parte si tú ni siquiera lo has experimentado?

S: Ishizu…ella…acaso… ¿Me defendió?

D: De acuerdo, pero…hablando de otro tema…tu me dijiste que sabias acerca del ritual de la Atlántida, pues tu serás la que lo efectúes conmigo.

I¿Qué te hace pensar que me casare contigo?

S¿Qué?

D: Pues que conoces el ritual y que si no lo haces asesinare a Kaiba en tu cara

I: No podrías ponerle un dedo encima

D: Quizás yo no pero tu, si

I: Jamás me atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima si no es para saludarlo ó algo por el estilo.

S: (Ishizu, siguo sin creer que tú digas eso de mí, en verdad significo tanto para ti): Voy a entrar

D: Espero que cambies de opinión

Seto: Ella no es de las mujeres que cambian de opinión

D¡Kaiba!

I: Seto (sonrió)

S: y bien Dartz ¿decías?-Dartz tomo a Ishizu apretándola fuertemente y saco un frasco

S¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-Dartz le quito la tapa

D¿Sabes que es esto?, esto es un veneno muy potente, dicen que con solo tocar los labios de un ser humano puede arrebatarle la vida en menos de un segundo, seria una verdadera lastima que esto se me resbalara y cayera justo en los labios de –la beso pero con mucha más pasión-está egipcia que te importa tanto.

S: Suéltala ahora Dartz, además yo se de antemano que no te atreverías a matarla

D: Tienes razón, pero verte destrozado a ti por está mujer, vale más que la vida de ella

S: Sabes que no es así-Dartz le acerco el veneno a Ishizu, seto pudo adivinar que lo iva a hacer, rápidamente sujeto a Ishizu y le callo el liquido en sus labios, sintió un calor intenso, pero aun así no quiso angustiar más a Ishizu, la dejo en un rincón de su oficina-¿Estás bien?-dijo Seto un poco agitado quitándole las cuerdas y dándole un beso en la frente con ternura.

I: Si, y ¿tu?

S: Yo… (Cerro sus ojos, sintió que todo el lugar daba vueltas, apoyo su mano en la pared y con la otra se toco la frente)

I¿Seto?-El solo la miro y le regalo una sonrisa muy hermosa.

S: P…per…do…na…me...I...shi...zu-Cayo al suelto, y no se movió

D: Ja, que tonto de su parte, se tomo el veneno solo para salvarte.

I UU: Seto…despierta…te lo pido…abre tus ojos…yo se que no estás mu…er…to-Ella estaba con el corazón destrozado, nunca pensó que el daría su vida a cambio para que no le pasara nada, seguía sin creerlo; corrió hacia a el lo levanto, lo puso en sus rodillas (k envidia) mientras le acariciaba su rostro-Seto…sabes pensé que era insignificante para ti, pero que mal que me di cuenta demasiado tarde de mi error, quiero que sepas que…¡Te amo!, y me siento sola sin ti (lo abrazo, le beso los labios, aumentando cada vez su llanto, se dejo caer en su pecho abrazándolo con fuerza-Seto

D: Lo siento querida-en eso la aparto del lado de Seto, la volvió atar, el se sorprendió por que no puso resistencia alguna, mientras ella seguía llorando, no podía para su llanto en eso sintió un trapo húmedo que hizo que se desmayara, no sin antes amordazarla; el miraba con tristeza, pero quito esos pensamientos de su cabeza y pensó-(Lo que no sabe la muy tonta es que no lo mate solo lo dormí a el tambien, menos mal que el despertara en una hora y cuando intente salvarla ella se sorprenderá al verlo con vida; quiero hacer que el corazón de ella se detenga lo suficiente para matarla)

Después de una hora Seto despertó, un poco mareado y confundido a la vez

S¿Qué?...Ishizu (abrió los ojos) ese idiota se la llevo¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? seguramente ella piensa que estoy muerto, el las pagara, juro que las pagara.

En otro lugar, a la afueras de domino, se encontraba Dartz y Ishizu que aun estaba inconsciente.

Dartz estaba sentado satisfecho, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos-Ya me imagino la cara que pondrá el muy idiota de Kaiba cuando se entere que tengo a su princesita egipcia en mis manos, y más cuando está loca despierte y lo vea con vida.

-Señor Dartz ya llegamos –anuncio el chofer-

D: De acuerdo volteo para mirar a Ishizu que seguía inconciente-Cuando al fin se detuvo la limosina, Dartz salio, cargo a Ishizu para llevarla adentro...

Después de una hora, Ishizu empezó a abrir sus ojos, cuando los abrió completamente, no podía ver nada, todo estaba oscuro, entonces intento moverse, noto que no podía, empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, solo logro caerse.

Veo que al fin despertaste-dijo Dartz acercándose a ella, levantándola del suelo con delicadeza, quitándole la venda de los ojos y des-amordazándola-

I¿Dónde estoy?

D: Eso no importa querida-dijo burlonamente.

I: Claro que importa, desátame ahora mismo-Decía Ishizu muy molesta, mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

D: No¿acaso crees que voy ha dejar que te vayas tan rápido?

I: Entonces ¿Qué quieres de mí?

D: como te dije antes me casare contigo, princesita

I: No, aceptare, menos aun sabiendo que mataste a la única persona que no es de mi familia que se preocupo por mí, dando su vida por la mía-llorando de nuevo-Aun así sabiendo que lo amo te atreves a pedir mi mano en matrimonio me rehusó por completo.

D (Furioso): Niña tonta–le suelta una cachetada tan fuerte que la tira de forma muy brusca y le lastima su otro brazo-Nunca se te ocurra mencionar a ese tonto incompetente en mi presencia–dijo gritándole en la cara, con un solo movimiento la levanto con una mano del cuello que apretó, que a ella la estaba ahorcando, la bajo, la volvió a amordazar, salio de la habitación azotando la puerta mientras ella solo cerraba sus ojos, y de ellos se asomaban lagrimas –Seto, por favor ayúdame-pensó

Bueno hasta aquí termina mi capitulo, y como siempre espero sus comentarios con ansia muchas gracias


	5. Incomplete

Aquí está el quinto capitulo, se que a muchos no les pareció lo k hizo Dartz, pero no se preocupen todo en está vida se paga y el no será la excepción; por cierto metí una canción que estaba escuchando en el camino a casa y me dije a mi misma que seria perfecta para esté fic, espero k les guste. (Incomplete-BSB)

CAPITULO 5

Mientras Ishizu se encontraba prisionera, seguía llorando, se sentía vacía –Seto…mi Seto, me siento tan culpable de que tu ya no estés aquí, te extraño…quizás no convivimos mucho, pero eso no es excusa para no amarte de la manera en la que te amo.

Empty spaces fill me up with holes, Espacios vacíos me llenan con agujeros

Distant faces with no place left to go, Caras distantes sin lugar para ir

Without you within me, I can't find no rest, Sin ti adentro de mi no puedo encontrar descanso

Where I'm going is anybody's guess. ¿A donde voy?, nadie lo sabe

En otra parte se encontraba un CEO preocupado

Ishizu, ¿Cómo pude ser capaz de dejarte a la merced de ese demente?, no se desde cuando empecé a sentir está sensación, pero aun así eso no quiere decir que no sienta algo por ti, lo que me sorprende es que no es desprecio ni odio; lo que siento es mucho más que eso…me atrevería a decir que yo el Seto Kaiba al que seguramente desprecias…te…ama…con todo su corazón.-Decía mientras de sus preciosos ojos azules salían lagrimas que el no pudo contener por más que quiso-No se si tu correspondas los sentimientos de este loco amargado…pero…aunque no fuera así tratare de cualquier manera ayudarte…voy a salvarte de ese papa nata, importándome un bledo si muero…yo se que la mayoría seria feliz con eso, no se si tu te incluyas o no…

I've tried to go on like I never knew you He tratado de seguir como si no te hubiera conocido

I'm awake but my world is half asleep Estoy despierto pero mi mundo sigue medio dormido  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken Rezo para q este corazón no se rompa  
But Without you all I'm going to be is incomplete Pero sin ti lo único q voy a estar es… incompleto

Se levanto del piso, seco sus lagrimas, y salio a toda prisa de la oficina de Ishizu para dirigirse a su mansión. Ya adentro se encontró con Mokuba

M: ¡Hola Seto!

S: Hola Mokuba

M: ¿Qué tienes hermano? te veo triste ¿Qué paso?

S (Sonrió, intentando ocultar la culpa que sentía, pero Mokuba era muy listo y no se dejo convencer fácilmente): Nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

M: Porque te conozco hermano, y se que ese nada es algo, ¿Quieres decirme?

S: No pasa nada Mokuba, en serio estoy muy bien, ¿Qué me dices de ti?

M: Estoy preocupado por mi hermano que no me quiere decir lo que le pasa.

S (le revolvió su cabello y sonrió de nuevo) Te aseguro que no me pasa nada, además debería ser yo el que ve por ti, no al revés, así que tranquilo, estoy bien

M: Si tú lo dices, de acuerdo

Voices tell me I should carry on Voces me dicen q debería seguir adelante

But I´m swimming in an ocean all alone Pero estoy nadando en Este océano solo

Baby, my baby Nena, mi nena

It's written on your face Esta escrito en tu cara

You still wonder if we made a big mistake Sigues preguntándote si cometimos UN gran error.

Pero en otro lugar se encontraba un ejecutivo rencoroso que estaba planeando su venganza

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja; Al fin voy a destruir la vida de Seto Kaiba para siempre; Ishizu Ishtar, menos mal que la siguo teniendo a mi merced, la voy a obligar a que sea mi reina, para que pueda al fin liberar todo el poder que me fue negado… la utilizare…no podrá negarse…le diré que tengo una cura para que ese infeliz se salve y no muera; como es más que obvio aceptara pero diciéndole que solo estaba jugando con el, el quedara más que muerto, y yo…lo obligare a el a que me de su amada Kaiba Corp a cambio de que Ishizu sea feliz, que tontos los 2; esté plan es más que brillante, es perfecto; es más voy a visitar a mi preciosa flor del desierto

Ishizu seguía sintiéndose mal, recordando cada momento que paso con Seto, desde su primer encuentro sabia que el tenia algo que jamás había visto en otro hombre, no sabia lo que era pero de algo estaba segura, el ya había empezado a conquistar su corazón, solo que ella, lo relaciono con su pasado…pero pasaron los años y ese sentimiento creció al grado de amarlo con toda su alma.

I: (Seto…no puedo, por más que lo intento, no puedo alejarte de mi cabeza, cada momento que pase a tu lado… ¿Recuerdas?, desde la primera vez que cruzamos miradas sentí algo, pero no me di cuenta que está sensación aumento con el paso del tiempo…)-En eso fue interrumpida por Dartz

D: Hola Ishizu, ¿Me extrañaste?-se acerco a ella-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada-le acaricio su rostro mientras ella lo alejaba de el-¿Por qué no dejas que te toque?, será por que sigues pensando en Kaiba-ella bajo su rostro y empezó a llorar-Veo que si-la des-amordazo-

I (Aun llorando): ¿Cómo te a través?, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?, tu sabes que lo amo…y…tu…me sigues lastimando…no solo a mí…si no a el…-Se soltó a llorar, a pesar que tenia ya los ojos hinchados y estaba cansada-Ya no me importa lo que me hagas conmigo, por lo menos piensa un poco lo que dices sobre Seto mientras yo esté, tu no sabes como estoy.

I've tried to go on like I never knew you He tratado de seguir Como si no te hubiera conocido

I'm awake but my world is half asleep Estoy despierto pero mi mundo sigue medio dormido

I pray for this heart to be unbroken Rezo para q Este corazón no se rompa

But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete. Pero sin ti lo único q voy a estar es… incompleto

D: Querida, si no supiera como te sientes, no te diría esto, siempre odie a Kaiba, y te diré que me fascina verte triste por k se que si estuviera aquí, le dolería más a el que a ti verte así.

I: ¡Cállate! No quiero escucharte, tú…eres un mounstro.

D: Quizás tengas razón mi princesa, pero-acercándose a sus labios-soy el mounstro que te mantiene viva.

I: Te equivocas.

D: ¿Qué?

I: Estoy diciendo que estás equivocado, yo deje de vivir cuando mataste a Seto, eres muy tonto al pensar que estoy con vida.

D: ¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar de pensar en ese perdedor?

I: ¿En ti?, disculpa ya lo hice desde hace horas

D: Veo que tienes energía para hacer bromas, pues bien que tal si de una buena vez ejecutamos el ritual.

I: Sabes que yo no aceptare

D: Tendrás que hacerlo mi princesa, aunque tenga que utilizar la fuerza (la jalo con fuerza de sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho, ella no podía respirar…jamás pensó que Dartz tuviera tanta fuerza, cuando la soltó, ella se derrumbo en el piso; Dartz la puso en sus brazos y la condujo a través de muchos pasillos.

D: ¿Los recuerdas mi princesa?

I (Al mirar de quienes se trataban, intento escapar de los brazos de Dartz, pero no tenía fuerzas): ¡Déjame Ahora!, ¡Suéltame de una buena vez, o si no…!

S1: O si no ¿Qué harás hermosa?, el patético de Kaiba ya no está para protegerte, deja de resistirte.

I: ¡Cállate!

D: Debería ser lo contrario…mi princesa-en eso le pego en el estomago y le saco el aire-La dejo en sus manos chicos, arreglen a mi princesa para la boda, ¿Entendido?

Todos: ¡Claro que si señor!

D: Y asegúrense de que se vea más hermosa de lo que es

Todos: ¡Por supuesto jefe!

D (Dirigiéndose a Ishizu, mirándola con lujuria intensa): Pórtate bien mi linda princesa –la beso, para después amordazarla con fuerza-(A los demás) Vigílenla bien, no quiero que está belleza se escape.

Los sujetos asintieron con una sonrisa maligna, mientras veían a Ishizu temblando como un ratón, a cada paso que ellos daban hacia a ella.

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seen to let you go No es mi intención arrastrarlo hasta aquí,

I don't wanna make your face Pero no puedo concebir te vayas no quiero hacer q enfrentes

This world alone A este mundo sola

I wanna let you go (alone) No te dejaré ir (sola)

Bueno aquí termina el capitulo, espero todas sus dudas, lo que quieran ¡Arigato Gozaimazu!


	6. Muerte

Otra vez empezando de nuevo con mi capitulo, espero que sigan leyendo mi historia y les sigua gustando, vamos al capitulo.

CAPITULO 6

Seto por su parte estaba en KC buscando en su computadora el lugar donde pudieran tener a Ishizu, ese día cancelo todos los negocios, tratos con otras empresas, reuniones con ejecutivos de suma importancia, entre otros asuntos de gran interés financiero para su empresa, la cual se colocaba como la número 1 de Japón, a pesar de eso, se encontraba desesperado, por más que busco aun no la encontraba y su dolor aumentaba, al igual que su culpa...

SL: Señor Kaiba, ya pusimos a toda la policia de Japón a buscarla, los mejores agentes ya están rastreando cada posible lugar en donde se pueda encontrar.

SK: Gracias Luisa

SL: Es mi trabajo señor

De repente apareció una transmisión en su computadora que lo dejo hirviendo de coraje.

D¡Hola Kaiba!

S: Dartz

D (Burlón): Puedo notar que estás molesto

S: Estoy peor que eso, antes de que hables de nuevo, deja a Ishizu en paz

D¿Cuál es la palabra que busco?... ¡No!

S (activo su sistema de localización): Te lo advierto

D¿Me lo adviertes?, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, no me hagas reír Kaiba, sabes que no puedes hacer nada mientras posea tu tesoro más grande-Le mostró a Ishizu con un hermoso vestido blanco, inconsciente, atada a una silla-Está princesa que cautivo tu corazón.

S (Furioso)¡Suéltala de inmediato!

D: Tu no me das ordenes Kaiba, a propósito ¿Sabias que voy a casarme con ella?

S¿Sabias que ella jamás aceptara tu oferta?, y menos sabiendo como la tratas.

D¿Acaso tu la tratabas bien Kaiba?, solo piensa por un momento como la tratabas a ella

Seto se quedo callado pensando en todo lo que paso entre Ishizu y el, para después contestarle: Si lo hice y llegue a la conclusión de que la trato mucho mejor de cómo tu lo haces

D¿En serio estás seguro de lo que dices Kaiba?, deja ya de engañarte a ti mismo, yo se que en alguna parte de ti, estás disfrutando ver la en ese estado.

S¿Acaso crees que yo me parezco a ti?, entonces estás más mal de lo que pensé.

Ishizu despertó y Seto la miro detenidamente, la vio destrozada, a pesar de que el vestido que tenia resaltaba su belleza, observo sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia ese brillo que le hacía estremecerse…-¡ISHIZU!

Dartz volteo y sonrió.

I (¿Es mi imaginación ó escuche a Seto llamarme?)

D: Veo que MI princesa ha despertado…No veremos después…Kaiba (Corto la comunicación)

Seto sintió un dolor inexplicable en su pecho, le temblaban las manos, un horrible escalofrió estaba recorriendo cada centímetro de su espalda, cerro los ojos evitando no pensar en lo que Dartz le haría con ella…

SL¿Se encuentra bien señor Kaiba?

SK: No voy a estar bien, hasta que ese infeliz la deje en paz, ella no tenia nada que ver con esto

SL: Tranquilisece señor Kaiba-sirviendo en una taza té-Aqui tiene esto lo calmara un poco

SK: Muchas gracias Luisa-tomo un poco y se calmo lo suficiente para que su conciencia lo tomara con calma-

SL¿Se siente mejor?

SK: Si, se lo agradesco

Paso un rato y cuando el abrió los ojos ya estaba un croquis que indicaba el lugar donde tenia a Ishizu

SK: Imprime en seguida ese croquis

SL: Si señor, aqui está-dijo Luisa dandole el croquis

SK: Al parecer la tiene en el muelle de Domino

SL: Señor Kaiba, cuidese por favor, aqui están las llaves de su auto

SK: Te lo agradesco Luisa

SL: Mucha suerte señor

Se fue a toda prisa al lugar en su auto…conducía y su ira hacia Dartz iva aumentando con cada recuerdo que pasaba por su mente.

Cuando llego, estaciono su auto en un lugar algo oscuro, bajo, miro a su alrededor…se fue por la parte de atrás del edificio corriendo a toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernas…cuando llego a la esquina, vio a los sujetos que molestaron ha Ishizu el otro dia, dio un paso hacia atrás…piso un vidrio; al escuchar el ruido uno de ellos fue a ver que pasaba, y entonces…

S1: Vaya a quien tenemos aquí (trono sus dedos)-Varias personas salieron, rodearon a Seto, mientras el se colocaba en posición de pelea.

Paso media hora, Seto estaba exhausto pero aun así seguía peleando…ya había dejado noqueados a la mayoría, pero cada vez que faltaban 3 ó menos, el otro llamaba a más.

Dartz por su parte observaba la pelea con mucha satisfacción, Ishizu estaba inconsciente en sus brazos…hubo momentos en los que a el, se le daba por mirar a Ishizu (en especial su rostro), ya la había desatado por completo…sentía el que estaba dormida, en eso se percato que estaba ¿pálida?...se alarmo un poco…le tomo el pulso…muy bajo, es decir se moría, lo peor es que no podía hacer nada…

D¿Ishizu?...reacciona, despierta por favor-escucho una voz débil casi no se escuchaba-

I: S…se…to-ya no escucho nada más-

D (en shock)¡Acaben con esto de una buena vez y déjenlo pasar!

Después de un rato Seto entro, lo primero que vio fue a Dartz de espaldas apretando su puño con fuerza.

S¿Dónde está?, antes de que acabe contigo-Dartz no le contesto, Seto se enojo fue hasta a el lo levanto de su cuello-Más te vale que me digas en donde está ella.

D (serio y triste a la vez): Bajamé ahora Kaiba, tengo que darte una mala noticia.

S¿A que te refieres grandísimo idiota?

D: Ella…se está muriendo

S¿Qué?, no hablas en serio…es obvio que es otro de tus juegos… ¿Dónde está?, no lo voy a volver a preguntar

D: Ahí –le mostró una habitación-

S: Juro que si es una broma, yo mismo será el que te asesine a ti.

D (serio): Si fuera una broma, me estaría riendo, pero hablo en serio.

Seto entro a la habitación, miro a Ishizu acostada en una cama elegante, con los ojos cerrados.

S (): Ishizu, ya estoy aquí, vamonos… (Le toco su mano estaba muy fría) ¿Isis?...Isis…

I (abrió los ojos) (): Se...to, estás bien, sabia que no habías muerto (le acaricio su rostro, mirándolo con ternura)

S (le beso su mano) (//////)¿Estás bien tú?

I: Si… ¿por? –agitada-

S: Mentirosa, no estás bien te veo algo pálida¿Qué te hizo ese infeliz?

I: No te preocupes...solo me...duele...un...poco mi…cabe…za, es…to…do.-se cayo en sus brazos-

S¡Ishizu!-moviéndola-

I: Aquí estoy…seto-apretando con fuerza la mano de el-sabes algo…yo…te…amo, lastima que…no pudimos estar juntos…Seto se feliz (mirándolo a los ojos) hazlo por mi () -cerro por completo sus ojos y el, la abrazo con fuerza mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

S (UU): No te vayas, aun te necesito…Ishizu...nunca podría ser feliz sin ti…yo tambien te amo, no me dejes solo…te lo pide el Seto Kaiba que te ama de verdad…regresa por favor (N/P: No llores setito de mi vida UU)-le acaricio su cabello, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios; el seguía sin creer que estuviera muerta, no podía calmar su tristeza.

Cuando salio del cuarto Dartz lo vio, Seto parecía que se había quedado sin alma, tenia a Ishizu acurrucada en sus brazos.

D: Ella…está muerta ¿Cierto?

S: Si

D: Hay una manera de que vuelva

S: Déjala en paz… ¿Quieres?, ya me arte de que a ella la uses de pretexto para conseguir lo que buscas, buscaté otro conejillo de Indias que no sea ella.

D¿Acaso no la quieres ver viva de nuevo?

S (volteándolo a ver molesto): Deja tambien de decir tonterías, por cierto ya lograste lo que querías ó no es así Dartz.

D: No quería que ella muriera, eso lo sabes a la perfección Kaiba.

S: Te dije desde un principio que no la metieras en esto, pero tu no solo la involucraste, si no que la asesinaste, no pienso vengarme por ahora, pero juro que algún dia lo haré y pobre de ti.

D: Escúchame, se como traerla de vuelta, tu no vas a tener que pagar nada ¿Aceptas?

S: Si fracasas en esto ¿Qué pasara?

D: No creo que fracase

S: De acuerdo.

Bueno aquí termina mi capitulo, se está poniendo emocionante y como siempre dejen Rewires, nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	7. El lado sensible del CEO

Estoy de vuelta, espero (como siempre) dejen sus comentarios, dudas, criticas (constructivas de preferencia), y todo lo que se les ocurra decirme…ahora vamos al punto…

CAPITULO 7

Dartz en verdad estaba dispuesto en re-vivir a Ishizu, para su pesar se dio cuenta que ella tenía algo especial en su mirada que le provocaba un calor que no podía explicar dentro de si-mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos guiaba a Seto por un enorme pasillo...

Seto seguía cargando a Ishizu con toda la delicadeza que el pudiera tener; Dartz solo los observaba resignándose a perderla-Si ella es feliz con el, no puedo hacer ya nada más, además creo que debo admitir que está en buenas manos, incluso si son las de Kaiba.

Pero su parte Seto estaba muy triste, pero intentaba no pensar en ello; ni en sus pensamientos más abstractos se imagino que el se enamoraría, lo peor es que el ya desde antes lo sentía, pero como siempre el no creer en lo que sus instintos le dicen, lo hacía ciego, más bien no quería comprometerse a ese compromiso tan grande, más grande que cualquier trato que pudiera hacer en Kaiba Corp…el Amor.

D¡Llegamos!

Seto solo asintió, aferrándose a Ishizu un poco más¿Ahora que?

D: Ahora…coloca a Ishizu en aquella piedra.

S: No pienso hacerlo hasta que me digas que demonios pretendes con todo esto

D: Ya te lo dije Kaiba, quiero que Ishizu vuelva

S: Está bien-aun desconfiando mucho en lo que el haría estaba alerta no dejaba de posar sus ojos en el-

D: Deja de vigilarme tan detenidamente Kaiba, en lugar de eso deberás preocuparte por ella.

S: En primera A mi nadie, y te lo repito NADIE me da ordenes a mi, segunda hago más que solo preocuparme por ella, la protejo de ti ó ¿acaso pensabas que te dejaría en paz?, ten encuenta que gracias a tus tonterías ella está así, que con la primera y la segunda son suficientes.

D: Pues si ese es el caso ¿Qué es más importante ella ó yo?

S: Hablando de preguntas estupidas

D¿Piensas que es estupida?

S: Si, por que tu ya sabes la maldita respuesta.

D: No, es obvio que no la se

S: Bueno, pues para que lo tengas muy presente, ella es lo más importante ahora y siempre

D¿Entonces?

S: De acuerdo, pero de nuevo te lo advierto le llega a pasar algo y haré que tu me las pagues todas juntas ¿Entendiste?, ó tu mente no entiende las cosas con lógica.

D: Si, ahora ¿Podrías ponerla en la piedra ó…quieres que yo lo haga?

S: Sabes tambien cual es mi respuesta-dirigiéndose con Ishizu a la piedra, la coloco, la miro con una angustia muy grande, no quería dejarla…pero tenía que hacerlo, le apretó la mano, y no pudo evitar un pequeño susurro que salía de sus labios...

Esté se escucho por toda la habitación con toda claridad-Ishizu, te amo-Cerro sus ojos y se empezó a alejar de ella poco a poco, no quiso voltear a atrás-Dartz, si fallas te juro por ella que te arrepentirás.

Dartz solo se dirigió a la piedra en silencio, bajo la mirada mientras atravesaba cada centímetro del lugar, al llegar a ella, saco un collar con un símbolo extraño (Casi parecido al de Oricalcos) y lo coloco en una pequeña abertura de la piedra, en eso una luz blanca se hizo presente en cada rincón de la habitación, cuando está ya lo iluminaba todo el empezó con un rezo:

**_"Antiguas voces del templo, cánticos de vida, profundidad de la luz, devuelve a esté cuerpo su alma, y dale voz a su corazón, toma la sangre real (se atraviesa el pecho con una daga, y le da a su corazón), y dásela a está mortal para que sigua existiendo en esté mundo"-Dartz derrama su sangre en el collar, mientras sacaba la daga de su pecho con fuerza y un grito agudo salio de el._**

D: Kaiba…cuida de ella, ahora…todo depende de ti, -mirándola a ella-Adiós mi princesa-Cae muerto, lo sorprendente es que su cuerpo va desapareciendo lentamente.

Después de ese espectáculo la luz que iluminaba el cuarto envolvía a Ishizu, la elevaba mientras ella parecía volver…cuando al fin término fue cayendo lentamente en la piedra, al momento de tocarla, el collar se rompió y perdió el brillo que tenia. Seto enseguida fue corriendo a ella y no pudo evitar abrazarla contra el con mucho cariño (///////).

S: Ishizu… ¿Estás bien?,

Ella empezó a respirar, su piel empezaba a tomar su color original, poco a poco abrió sus ojos¿Seto?... ¿Acaso eres tu?

El estaba muy feliz y sorprendido a la vez, la abrazo con más fuerza, mientras sus ojos desprendían lagrimas de felicidad: Si, soy yo, vine por ti, vamonos de esté lugar ¿Quieres?

I: Claro-limpiándole una de sus tantas lagrimas con su mano

S: Por cierto ¿Estás bien?

I: Por supuesto, mejor que nunca, gracias por venir a rescatarme

S: Pensé que te perdía para siempre

I: Yo tambien¿Estás bien tu?

S: Si ahora más que nunca

I: Me alegra oír eso

Seto la cargo y ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, corrió hacia la salida…subió a su auto con Ishizu y acelero a máxima velocidad mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

Ya adentro y después de varios kilómetros.

S: Oye Ishizu ¿Me vas a mostrar la exposición?

I: Si¿Por?

S: No…por nada, solo curiosidad, tu sabes-Intento ocultar los nervios que le causaba ella con una pequeña risa-

I: Ya veo… ¿Crees que me puedas dejar en el museo, necesito arreglar los últimos detalles?

S: Está bien, estaré puntual, y hazme un favor, no me hagas esperar

I : Si de acuerdo, no te haré esperar.

Un rato más tarde Seto dejo a Ishizu en el museo, y la acompaño a su oficina

I: No es necesario que te molestes en hacer esto

S: No es molestia, además quiero ver que no haya algo raro.

I: Tranquilo ¿Si?

S: Solo por que tú lo dices-Ya en la puerta-

I: Te espero en menos de 3 horas en la sala principal.

S: Bien, veamos que tan interesante es lo que preparaste Ishizu

I: Nos vemos después

S: Adiós

Bueno como me encanta dejarlos en la incógnita (Venganza ja, ja, ja, ja, así me hacían y me siguen haciendo todos los autores de los fan fics cúlpenlos a ellos, por el mal ejemplo que me impusieron) Por cierto el 25 de Octubre es el día más hermoso de todos los días del año (aparte del 6 de Octubre, fue mi cumple), en ese día nace uno de los niños mas lindos y queridos por todos de le serie de Yu-Gi-Oh¿Ya supieron quien es?, No Yami/Yugi no es; si piensan que el perro (Joey) menos, es el cumple de…¡SETO KAIBA! Señoras y señores, si…

S: Momento que rayos sucede aquí

ESL: Les comunico a todos mis lectores que cumpliste años (XD)

S¿Qué hiciste que?

ESL: No te enojes, es solo un anuncio atrasado inofensivo.

S: Si, ya vi que sino…disculpa pero acaso dijiste ¿Atrasado?

ESL: Si¿Por?

S¿Cómo se te ocurre olvidarte de mi cumpleaños?

ESL: Eso es a lo que venía, no pude anunciarlo por una buena razón de 2 palabras.

S¿Enserio?...y ¿Qué palabras son?

ESL: Pues…"Exámenes Finales"

S: Eres el colmo.

ESL: Si claro, entonces nos vemos en otro fic, cuídense mucho y felices fiestas.


	8. Cita con el destino

Hola a todos, espero que estén pasando un buen Halloween, bueno a otras cosas quiero en verdad agradecer a Kasuki Takahashi (sensei) el haber puesto a la pantalla chica y grande está serie maravillosa de Yu-Gi-Oh!, si no fuera por el aun seguiría buscando series buenas (Claro aun que el anime en general es bueno), pero no existiría esté espacio para cada autor inspirado en está obra de arte, y no habría esté tipo de historias que llegan a conmovernos, así por todo esto y mil razones más, Muchas Gracias Takahashi-san. Pasemos al capitulo…

CAPITULO 8

Ya en el museo Ishizu estaba esperando a Seto en la entrada del museo; ella se veía muy bien, traía puesto un vestido negro (muy elegante por cierto) sin mangas, que le llegaba a arriba de las rodillas, zapatillas de tacón un poco alto, un saco del mismo color que hacia que se viera más profesional, tambien estaba con el cabello recogido, pero con cierto nerviosismo y emoción combinados…

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba en una mansión algo solitaria, se encontraba un indeciso multimillonario llamado Seto Kaiba.

S¡Maldición! Se me hace tarde

M¿Tarde para que?

S¿No recuerdas la exposición de Egipto?

M: Ah…cierto ya se me había olvidado¿En serio iras?

S: Si no fuera enserio entonces ¿Por qué estoy tan…?...ah, solo olvídalo, será mejor queme de prisa-dijo mientras se acomodaba el saco negro (lo se, se que me obsesiono a veces con ese color, pero que quieren, es mi favorito incluyendo el azul, verde y rojo)-Bien, creo que ya está todo en orden¿Mokuba?

M: Si Seto

S: Por favor vete a dormir temprano y no hagas locuras.

M: Yo…más bien te refieres a ti

S ¬¬ (Suspiro): Bueno solo…olvídalo, ya me voy.

M: Adiós hermano

S: Adiós-Dijo mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad a la salida, subiéndose a su auto y arrancando esté a todo lo que da (enserio deberían darle un trofeo de valor al auto de Seto, imagínense cuanto tiene que aguantar el inocente), antes de llegar al museo paso por una florería, después llego al museo un poco agitado pero volvió a su postura cuando vio a Ishizu de lejos.

I (Suspiro): (Que bueno que ya está aquí…un momento-lo vio detenidamente-no me había dado cuenta que se ve guapo usando traje /////)-dijo volteando hacia a otro lado mientras Seto subía rápidamente las escaleras con unas rosas atrás de su espalda.

S¡Hola Ishizu!, perdoname se me hizo un poco tarde-dijo, pero volteando hacia otra dirección, posando sus bellos ojos azules en Ishizu; noto que se veía muy hermosa, en verdad esto era algo inesperado y nuevo para nuestro querido CEO-

I (Regresando de su viaje por las nubes): No te preocupes Seto, supongo que no fue apropósito.

S ¿Ishizu?

I: Si

S ////////: No se si está bien decir esto…pero…te…ves…muy…hermosa está noche-Imagínense a un tomate…bien, ahora, visualicen la cara de Seto de ese color (sin reírse mucho, por favor XD).

I /////: Gracias… ¿Por qué no pasamos a ver la exposición?

S: Si, como quieras, pero antes de que algo pase-le mostró las rosas-Para ti

I (Wow, júrenme que es el mismo Seto Kaiba de KC)-Se quedo con los ojos abiertos, jamás se lo imagino-Seto…yo, no se que decir, nunca pensé…que…tu-recibiendo las rosas y abrazándolas con delicadeza-

S: Que yo no podía ser romántico, pues de eso te equivocas…

I: Estás equivocado, no queria ofenderte...es solo que…yo nunca me imagine que yo fuera la que podría recibir estas rosas de ti

S (Un poco molesto, lo suficiente para que no supiera exactamente lo que decía en ese instante): Y dime ¿A quien más se las podría dar?, sabes que no convivo mucho, tambien entiendes que la mayoría de las mujeres que me buscan solo lo hacen por mi dinero ú otras cosas para beneficiarse ellas…y solo conozco a una que no me ha demostrado eso, y creo que no sería capaz de hacerme eso nunca ¿Sabes quien es?...bien, te lo diré…eres tu

I (O.o): Seto…yo...no se que decir...¿Te parecería si hablaramos despues?, pero no ahora por que es la exposición y tenemos que entrar...

S: Apoyo tu idea, pero ¿Cuánto crees que tardemos en recorrerla?

I: Yo calculo que una hora y media, si no es que menos

S¿Te gustaría si después de la exposición te invito a cenar?

I : Si, por mi no hay problema, muchas gracias Seto

S: Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando?

I: Si, vamos

Cuando termino la exposición los 2 no paraban de discutir el uno con el otro, hacia mucho tiempo que no se veian, es lógico que querían ponerse a corriente uno con la vida del otro...

I: Y ¿Sigues pensando que el destino lo haces tu?

S: Si, y tu sigues haciendome creer que no es así¿cierto?

I: No del todo, cada persona puede pensar lo que quiera...

S: Pero el destino existe-Dijo tratando de completar la frase-

I: No seas tan duro conmigo, al menos te di la opción de elegir

S: Si claro, eso se llama psicología inversa

I: No, eso se llama, ganas de molestar al CEO de Kaiba Corp (XD)

S¿Así?

En ese momento Seto abrazo a Ishizu de la cintura, la volteo hacia el, sin soltarla

S: Entonces tengo una pregunta para la expositora

I¿De verdad?, y ¿Cuál es?

S¿Me amas?

Ishizu lo miro a los ojos, se sintio tambien, que se quedo contemplandolos por mucho tiempo.

Seto empezaba a sentirse algo ansioso, pero no queria romper el momento y solo dijo:

S¿Y bien?

I: Claro

Ella puso sus brazos en su cuello, acerco poco a poco sus labios a los de Seto, y no tardo en corresponder el tan anhelado beso que tanto habia esperado, minutos despues se separaron por la falta de aire.

Ambos se sonrieron de una manera sincera, se tomaron de la mano, sigueron caminando

Ishizu aprovecho para dejar las rosas en su oficina, poniéndolas en un pequeño jarrón que tenía ya adentro, sirvió un poco de agua, para que no se marchitaran y salio muy feliz... mirando a Seto cruzado de brazos observándola recargado en un esquina de la puerta

S¿Estás lista para ir a cenar?

I: Si :)

Ya afuera del museo Ishizu y Seto se fueron en el auto a un restaurante privado muy lujoso, se sentaron en una mesa que tenia como vista la ciudad de noche..Paso un rato y Seto decidió que ya era hora de aclarar las cosas.

S: Ishizu… ¿No te parece que debemos hablar de una vez por todas?

I: Tienes razón…Seto...solo quiero agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi, has sido una persona muy buena, sincera conmigo, me has apoyado en todo, me ayudaste y a la vez me rescataste muchas veces…

S (Puedo jurar por mi dragón de ojos azules que aquí viene un "pero", solo espero que no sea tan doloroso, ella no tiene la menor idea de cuanto la quiero): Ishizu, antes de que continúes, quisiera decirte algo que yo ya te había dicho desde hace tiempo, no se si lo entendiste o no, pero quiero que sepas que yo, Seto Kaiba…Te amo con toda mi alma y no me gustaría perderte.

I: Sabes que yo tambien te amo Seto, pero…

S¿Pero que?

I: Pero yo no merezco un chico como tu

S¿Qué rayos dices?, más bien debería ser al contrario, pero ese no es el punto, por favor dime que no hablas en serio

Ishizu se mordió los labios y volteo a ver la ciudad, Seto intentaba no enojarse, pero para ya era el colmo que siguiera así.

I: Seto, entiendeme tu y yo, somos diferentes en muchas cosas

S: Entiendo el punto, pero en verdad, yo...no quiero perderte

I: Y yo no quiero herirte, te he causado muchos problemas

S: Tu no fuiste el problema, fue Dartz

I: Seto

S: Solo piensalo por favor

I: Está bien

La velada siguió y Seto se ofreció a llevar la a ella al hotel donde vivía…en el camino ninguno de los 2 se dirigió ninguna sola palabra hasta que…

I: Ya llegamos…Seto, gracias por traerme, no tenias por que molestarte-dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, ella se sentía realmente mal-

Seto siguio miirándola a los ojos, en realidad se sentía algo desconcertado, aparte de que no se reconocía así mismo, nunca en su vida pensó que eso le sucedería a el, aun así sabia de ante mano que ella no era de las personas que le gustaba mentirles a los demás, pero necesitaba quitarse esa duda de su cabeza, lo malo era como lo tomaría ella al final

S: Ishizu…antes de que te bajes…quiero preguntarte algo… ¿En realidad me amas o solo me dijiste eso para corresponderme?

I: Sabes que es cierto Seto…pero tanto tu más que nadie sabe que no será para nada sencillo, además de todo lo que implica el estar juntos…todo lo que tendremos que pasar, no es que no te ame…es que necesitamos tiempo para pensar las cosas, ahora sería demasiado repentino.

S: Si entiendo el punto…pero ¿Cuánto tiempo?

I¿Me puedes dar una semana?

S¿Qué¿Cómo que una semana?...ok está bien…una semana

I: Seto se que esto es difícil pero entiéndeme por favor

S: Te entiendo, pero es mucho tiempo ¿No te parece?

I: Si, pero es necesario

S: De acuerdo una semana, ni un dia más

I: Si…nos vemos-dijo mientras le dio un beso en los labios, y se bajo del auto de Seto, que por instinto puso su mano cerca de su labio

Bueno aquí termina mi capitulo espero que les haya gustado, y les voy a pedir un favor del tamaño del ego de Seto

S¡Oye!

ESL¡Por favor dejen comentarios! Gracias.


	9. La sombra incomoda del pasado

Hola a todos, perdón por la espera, pero tuve un virus en mi computadora que un haker (mal nacido…ops…lo siento pero es la verdad) me envió y no se como rayos lo metió al sistema.

Dark Emperatriz Sailor Lady: Y después mi hikaru lo encontró y casi lo asesina, si jajajaja venganza

ESL: Oh lo siento quiero presentarles a mi Yami la conocí en mi viaje a Ciudad Maldad

DESL¿Cómo se dice?...ah si…hola

ESL¿Qué te dije de los modales?

DESL¿Qué es eso?

ESL: Lo siento pero estoy haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por educarla, pero me cuesta tanto, tanto, tanto…es como hacer que mi Seto este siempre sonriendo

S: A mi no me metas y no me compares con tu Yami, hay muchas diferencias, ella es pobre yo no, ella está loca y yo no, ella odia a la humanidad y la quiere destruir y yo…bueno eso es lo único que tenemos en común, pero no quiere decir que sea inteligente cosa que yo obvio tengo de sobra.

DSEL: Oye ¿Qué te pasa Kaiba?, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo maldito engreído, soy la oscuridad encarnada en un mujer que te puede matar en 2 segundos o menos.

S: Me gustaría ver eso mocosa

DSEL¡Hikaru calma a tu novio!-mirando a Seto-Si no fueras el novio de mi hikaru te daría una paliza que hasta Mokuba la sentiría

ESL¡Dejen de pelear! ; Por cierto Yu-Gi-Oh No me pertenece (Es una lastima UU) si me perteneciera Seto seria el campeón del duelo de mounstros y Atem seguiría con nosotros (Vi el final y me puse a llorar, mientras mi madre festejaba por k se acabo (Es muy mala UU)

DESL: ¬ ¬ U

ESL: Pero bueno, luego de llorar aquí está mi fic, disfrútenlo y felices fiestas

CAPIULO 9

De regreso a la mansión Seto seguía desconcertado y a la vez triste, subió a su habitación, no sin antes ver a Mokuba, se acerco a la puerta de su cuarto, la abrió teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido, lo vio como dormía con tranquilidad, luego cerro la puerta despacio; en silencio se fue a su cuarto a pensar en lo paso esa noche…

Se recostó en su cama pero no podía dormir, se sentía muy mal para lograr conciliar el sueño, su conciencia al fin estaba empezando a tomar venganza de las cosas que habia hecho, y de todas nunca se imagino que el amor seria su dilema..

Muchas imágenes fueron pasando por su cabeza y no podía soportar la idea de esperar tanto, aunque le costara admitirlo tenían que pensarlo antes tomar esa decisión, el no quiera esperar por que sabia que enloquecería por culpa de ella…

S: Ishizu…por que siento que te estoy perdiendo…quizás no quiera esperar para poder hacerte feliz como mereces, antes de que seas mia, no se si me ames de verdad, se que no eres mentirosa, pero tengo esa duda, estabas tan cerca de aceptar estar junto a mi para siempre… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?, creo que al parecer nunca lo sabré…

En otro lugar Ishizu llego a su habitación pero no se sentía bien, miles de ideas pasaron por su mente y cada una tan triste como la otra, ella misma se sermoneaba, no dejaba de culparse, lo que paso aquella noche no fue lo que ella planeo y para colmo sentía que lo perdería, ya que tenia el presentimiento de que hiciera lo que hiciera no funcionaria…

Dando un suspiro abrió la puerta de su habitación, prendió la luz y se encontró con una no tan agradable sorpresa.

¿?: Hola Ishizu, hace tiempo que no te veo¿Como estás?

I: Anthony…por Ra ¿Qué haces aquí?

A: Esa no es la manera de tratar al hijo del dueño del museo de domino

I: Quiero que te largues de mi habitación ¡Ahora! Si no quieres que llame a seguridad

A: Uy me amenazas…veo que no has cambiado en nada desde nuestro ultimo encuentro, sigues siendo tan ingenua como siempre

I: Tu te lo buscaste-tomo el teléfono y…-¿Qué pasa?, no hay línea

A: Buscabas la conexión, por accidente unas tijeras la cortaron, que descuidado me he vuelto…verdad

I: Eres un...ahora mismo bajare y me vas a oír en la corte.

A: Intenta salir querida

I: Con gusto-fue hacia la puerta y estaba cerrada-¿Qué hiciste ahora?

A: Ah eso…le dije al encargado que cerrara con llave tu puerta a las 12:00pm, Oh mira ya es la hora

I¿Cómo sabias que llegaría a esa hora?

A: Lo calcule, por cierto ¿Ya eres novia de Kaiba?

I: Eso a ti no te incumbe

A: Eso es lo que piensas Ishizu

I¿Qué esperas para largarte?

A: Que abran la puerta lo cual será hasta que yo lo diga, es bueno ser inteligente y poderoso

I¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo infeliz?

A; Veo que estás algo molesta, al parecer nada que no pueda solucionarse, ademas ¿sabias que te vez más hermosa así?

I: Eres un tonto, déjame en paz, sino quieres verme más que molesta

A: Ya veo-se acerca a ella-como tu cita con Kaiba no funciono, te desquitas conmigo, eso no está para nada bien

I: Eso como ya te lo dije, no es asunto tuyo, y aléjate de mí, sino quieres que tu padre se enoje

A: Ah mi padre…sabes que no me importa, tengo el mundo a mis pies, soy un arqueólogo famoso internacionalmente y a diferencia de mi padre, se disfrutar los placeres de la vida… ¿No lo crees?

I: No estás mal, tu padre, mi jefe, es un hombre el cual ama su trabajo y a diferencia de ti sabe el valor del dinero cosa que tú por lo visto aun no lo aprendes.

A: Ja¿Hablas en serio Ishizu?, veamos…creo k no

I: Piensa lo que quieras Anthony

A: Lo hago, y sabes lo que pienso, pienso que tu y yo, vamos a pasar un lindo tiempo de caridad en Grecia, ya lo veras, lejos de mi padre y Kaiba, bueno al final ninguno de los 2 importa

I: Estás loco, no pienso moverme de aquí, además no iría contigo a ningún lado aunque mi vida dependiera de eso

A¿Estas segura?, por que tengo el poder para hacerlo, mi lady

I: Ni en 5 mil años Anthony

A: Quiero verlo querida-Se acerca a ella con rapidez, mientras ella retrocede hasta topar con la pared, con astucia Anthony toma sus hombros y la empuja a la pared haciendo que ella lo mire a los ojos.

I: Te lo advierto, suéltame antes de que te arrepientas por completo.

A: No me hagas reír, ahora escúchame bien, empacaras tus cosas, no intentaras escapar, debes de tener encuenta que está vez no puedes huir de mi, aunque lo intentes

I: Y si...¿no quiero hacerlo nada de lo que me dices?

A¿Te resistes?, bien lo pondré así, si no quieres por las buenas, los harás por las malas, en este caso tendre que ser algo rudo-sacando una pistola y colocándosela en la cabeza-¿Quedo claro Ishizu?

I: Se que no tienes agallas para disparar

A: Ese era el antiguo Anthony, el nuevo siempre tiene lo que quiere, y lo que yo quiero es a ti¿Comprendes?-preparando la pistola-Si no consigo lo que quiero entonces no será para nadie.

I: Estás muy mal

A: No me importa que para ti esté mal, por cierto…vamos por tus cosas, no me hagas utilizar mi pistola

I: Prefiero morir antes de estar contigo… ¿Qué esperas para disparar?

A: Sabia que dirías eso, te conozco muy bien-chasqueo los dedos y salieron 4 sujetos vestidos de negro y con mascaras del mismo color-Ustedes 2 empaque las cosas de la señorita, y los otros vigilen que mi tesoro no intente escapar

I: Maldito

A¿Por qué me odias tanto?, si solo será un corto tiempo…en realidad no se cuanto tiempo nos tome, pero no seria, el Anthony que conociste sino te lo dijera así

I: Dijiste que me dejarías en paz, por que demonios no lo cumpliste

A: Simplemente no puedo vivir sin ti

I: Y yo ¿Qué culpa tengo?

A: Tienes mucho sentido del humor, me gustas más así, ademas tu sabes que siempre quise tenerte, conquistarte¿por que te reuzas a entenderlo?

I: No te hagas el inocente conmigo

Sujeto 1: Ya está todo listo mi señor

Sujeto 2: El jet privado está listo junto con la limosina

A: perfecto, creo que ya es hora de irnos de está horrible ciudad para dirigirnos a la bella Grecia

Sujeto 3: Señor ¿Cómo nos llevaremos a la señorita?

A: De eso yo me encargo

Sujeto 4: El helicóptero está arriba del edificio señor

I: Ni se te ocurra tocarme Anthony

A: No se me ocurre, lo voy a hacer Ishizu-la aventó a un silla y le vendo los ojos

I¿Qué ganas con hacerme esto?

A: Solo cobro venganza Ishizu, así es como se llama lo que estoy haciendo, ahora te voy a llevar a Grecia, y no te preocupes estarás cómoda ja, ja, ja, ja.

I: Déjame, suéltame¡auxilio!

A¡Cállate de una buena vez!-Le suelta una cachetada y la avienta al piso-Si no guardas silencio Ishizu para la próxima no seré tan amable.

Ishizu asintió y Anthony la cargo y subió corriendo las escaleras del hotel hasta la azotea, donde estaba el helicóptero esperándolos…

I: Espera…al menos déjame despedirme de Seto, por favor.

A: Ah Kaiba casi lo olvido-al piloto-dirija se a la mansión Kaiba de inmediato

I¿Qué haces?

A: Voy a visitarlo¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

I: No

A: Eso ya lo sabía, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Seto por su parte seguía recostado mirando el techo de su mansión, no sabia si volvería a dormir tranquilo…

S: Ishizu¿Cómo es que puedes quitarme el sueño, mi corazón, y mi aire al mismo tiempo¿Qué encantamiento pusiste en mi que cada vez que cierro mis ojos te veo sonreír y no te olvido?, maldición ya no soy el mismo, lo peor de todo es que eso ya no me molesta tanto-mirando la luna desde la ventana-Quizás me he vuelto más sensible por su culpa…rayos

ESL: Bueno hasta aquí con el capitulo, prometo aclarar y hablar más de Anthony

DESL: El es de los míos jajajaja

ESL: Calmate Darki

DESL : No me digas Darki, mi ira caerá sobre ti muajaja-sale un fondo de llamas rojas-

ESL: Lo siento es que es una gran admiradora de Yami Bakura, pero a veces exagera

DESL: Y si alguno de ustedes no deja un rewie le diré a Yami Marik que los envié al reino de las sombras

ESL: Darki ya calmate…nos vemos despues; en lo que calmo a mi Yami, cuídense mucho


	10. El rescate

Hola, antes de comenzar mi fic quiero desearles a todos un feliz y prospero 2008, siguiendo con la historia quiero hacerles saber que estoy pensando en publicar mi primer fic, para ser sincera mi trabajo no están bueno, pero aun así creo que es mas o menos decente se llama "Soledad" pero eso será después ya que estoy trabajando en terminar de una manera buena mis dos fics, por cierto hablando de mis fics les daré un final digno de está historia como lo he prometido desde la escribí, perdón por mi tardanza, ustedes ya saben la razón

Pero ya basta de palabras que empiece la historia, ah y espero sus comentarios, dudas y tomatazos por favor dejen Rewies.

CAPITULO 10

La noche suele ser hermosa, con la luna y las estrellas juntándose en la oscuridad formando un paisaje que los hombres suelen llamarlo espacio, mas sin embargo esa palabra no es suficiente…En esté velo se encuentra un helicóptero que lleva consigo la venganza y corazón desesperado por libertad.

Piloto: Señor estamos arriba de la mansión

A: Perfecto, ahora dirigete al ala oeste, al cuarto del señor Kaiba

I; ¿Qué pretendes Anthony?

A: Simplemente te daré la oportunidad de decirle adiós a tu adorado, Oh…puede ser que ya no quieras querida.

I: Sabes lo que quiero, asi que ya es suficente.

A: Entonces…prepárate para darle el adiós-_Y está vez serás mía para siempre_-

En otro lado se encontraba Seto recostado en su cama, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de su cuarto.

S: Adelante…Moki ¿Qué haces despierto ha estás horas de la noche?

M: Hermano¡Hay un helicóptero que se dirige para acá!

S¿Es de alguno de nuestra compañía?

M: No, no lo es

S: Entonces ¿De quien rayos es ese helicóptero?-En ese momento el helicóptero con sus hélices abrió de golpe las ventanas del balcón de la habitación de Seto, el cual se dirigió corriendo al lugar-Mokuba quédate adentro y llama a seguridad, de inmediato

M: Si hermano-salio de la habitación

S¿Quién osa invadir mi propiedad?

A: Hola Kaiba, cuanto tiempo sin verte, desde que fuimos socios de mi compañía, supongo

S: Anthony…maldita víbora¿Cómo te atreves a mostrar tu horrible rostro de nuevo?

A: Que violencia la tuya, acaso tu padre no te enseño modales

S: Si, pero no hay ninguna persona digna que no sea yo para mostrarlos

A: Tan insolente como siempre Kaiba…ah por cierto ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?, aunque tu nunca fuiste bueno para ese tipo de cosas chico perfecto.

S: A ti que te importa lo que haga con mi existencia…a menos de que necesites conseguirte una nueva vida al parecer maldito engendro

A: Sigues con los insultos, si fuera tu, cosa que obvio es lo que menos deseo en el mundo, me guardaría mis comentarios, y cerraría la boca…oh se me olvidaba ¿Ya conoces a mi nueva novia?-Le muestra a Ishizu amarrada de los brazos, ya le había quitado la venda de los ojos-Este precioso tesoro del desierto quiere decirte algo-saca su arma y la coloca en el cuello de Ishizu-Anda hermosa dile, lo que querías decirle a ese perdedor de abajo…o quieres que-le apunta a Seto con su arma-se lo diga yo a mi manera

I: Seto…perdóname pero, me voy a Grecia, solo vine a despedirme, y no soy la novia de este tipo, no quiero ir…pero-le apunta el arma en el cuello otra vez y se la entierra hasta dejarle marca

A: Suficiente amor

S: Déjala en paz

A: Tú no eres mi jefe

S: Quieres ver que si, estás en mi territorio ¿Se te olvido ese detalle? Ó soy más específico

A: Y ¿que tiene que ver eso¿Acaso no te das cuenta que está vez tengo ventaja sobre ti?, tengo a tu flor del desierto en mis manos¿lo olvidas?

S: Baja tu helicóptero por las buenas, o yo te hare bajar por las malas

A: Te crees rudo, sigues sin cambiar

S: Además ¿Por qué la metes a ella?, no te ha hacho nada

A¿En serio crees eso?, piensas que la tengo a ella solo por que salio contigo, estás perdido, sumamente perdido

S: Entonces ¿Quieres explicarte?

A: De acuerdo, pero quiero asegurarme que no vas a cometer una tontería…haremos esto a mi manera, yo bajare, Ishizu se quedara arriba al cuidado de mis guardias...

Aterrizare para no llamar la atención, y si se te ocurre la tontería de rescatarla mis hombres la mataran ¿Es un trato, Si o No?

S: De acuerdo, pero que no la lastimen, si se les ocurre tocarla sin que yo intente rescatarla la liberaras ¿Te parece?

A: Te has vuelto débil, no puedo creer que hayas cambiado por ella, es una tontería, pero haya tú, trato hecho.

Pasaron 10 minutos y el helicóptero había aterrizado en el estacionamiento privado de la mansión

A: Ya lo saben, atenla bien y si hace ruido amordácenla, si escapa no solo los despediré sino los matare ¿Quedo claro?, además quiero que maten a todo desconocido que intente acercarse a ella.

Todos: Si señor-Anthony se acerca a Ishizu

A: Tranquila cariño, volveré pronto-la besa en la mejilla-

I: Déjame en paz, hasta cuando entenderás que nunca te quise, ni te querré jamás

A: Tendrás que hacerlo…por que mira las sorpresas que le traigo a tu…así Kaiba-Le enseño su saco lleno de explosivos de toda clase, armas, y venenos.

I: Por favor no te atrevas a tocarlo

A: No lo tocare, solo lo lastimare, es lo mínimo que me debe por traicionarme, me dejo en bancarrota, lo único que quiero es vengarme, acaso eso es malo…

S: No sabes que la venganza envenena el arma

A¿Cómo entraste¿Dónde están mis hombres?

S: Fácil, entre por arriba, y tus hombres digamos que pasaran a mejor vida en la cárcel

A: Maldito, en ese caso llevare al infierno a está pequeña alma

S: Ni se te ocurra disparar

A¿Por qué?

S: Por esto-lo golpea el la cara y lo deja inconsciente-

I: Seto¿Estás bien¿No te paso nada?

S: Si estoy bien, y tú-dijo mientras la desataba

I: Ahora estoy de maravilla-lo abraza-no me perdonaría si ese te hubiera hecho algo

Anthony estaba más o menos consciente-Maldito mal nacido Kaiba, te veré en el infierno-prepara su arma…dispara y le da en el hombro

I: Seto

S¿Cómo te a través?-Se levanta y lo golpea hasta dejarlo al borde de la muerte y lo deja en una esquina-

I: Seto… ¿Te encuentras bien?

S: Si, ahora salgamos de aquí-dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano y la llevaba afuera donde se encontraban Mokuba y Ronald esperándolos afuera

M¡Hermano, Ishizu, por aquí!

R: Señor Kaiba, señorita…me alegra que estén con vida

S: Si Ronald…Mokuba…tu estás bien, que bueno

I: Seto, no te sientes mal

S: No me siento perfecta...ah-se tomo su hombro-

I: Mentiroso

M: Hermano ¿Qué paso?

S: Nada…es solo un pequeño rasguño, pronto estaré…-se agacho y abrazo a un mas su hombro-maldita sea

R: Señor hay que llamar a un doctor de inmediato-saco su celular-¡Hola! El señor Kaiba necesita un medico…si de inmediato-En unos momentos estará aquí señor

S: No es para…-perdió el conocimiento y solo alcanzo a escuchar a Ishizu que lo llamaba por su nombre.

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, lo siento pero casi son las 12:00pm. Y mañana me toca ser la administradora en mi casa para el año nuevo.

DESL: Tengan paciencia a pesar de que ya tiene 18 no sabe relajarse y según ella cuando se desvela es solo para tontos deberes escolares...Pero no te preocupes Hikaru…tu Yami está aquí para sacar tu lado rebelde, jajajajaja

ESL: ZZZZZZZZZ

DESL: Eres una aguafiestas; bueno luego nos vemos, en lo que quito a mi Hikaru del teclado para que no lo llene de baba XD, adiós y invito a todos los Yamis a que se unan para destruir el mundo, muajajajaja,-tose- lo siento es que tanto gritar agota mi horrible voz, como sea dejen un comentario y espero que todos los que no lo dejen se…

-FIN DE LA TRANSMICIÓN-


	11. Bienvenida

Hola a todos en está noche algo fría en uno de tantos días de clases, espero que se la estén pasando bien en compañía de las personas que quieren y de las que no XD, pero bueno, cabe decir que todavía hay muchos capítulos por escribir en mi historia

DESL: K onda hermanos ¿Ya vamos a quemar las cosas¿Asaltar una tienta? O algo por el sentido.

ESL: Ay Darki siempre con tus locuras ¿Qué no te cansas de ser mala?

DESL¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no es maldad es villanía y oscuridad? O es tan difícil para ti, comprenderlo.

ESL: Esta bien querida Yami, aunque prefiero sonreír y seguir el fic.

DESL: (Imitando a su Hikaru) Ay si soy una niña buena y no me gusta el desorden…por favor un poco de rudeza no le hace nada mal a nadie jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja (tose) cofc, cofc, cofc…como…sea

ESL: Bien empezare no sin antes agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios y recomienden mi fic por favor y antes de empezar quiero dedicar esté capitulo a mi amiga palomitas26 k es mi fan más exigente de nuevo gracias por seguir conmigo.

CAPITULO 11

Ishizu se recostó al lado de seto y puso su cabeza en sus rodillas con delicadeza, mientras lo movía janoleaba su camisa negra¡Seto mi amor¿Estás bien?, abre tus ojos, por favor no me dejes así…

M¡Ronald¿A que hora vendrá el doctor?

R: No lo se Joven Kaiba

M: Pues habla de nuevo y que se de prisa

Ronald volvió a hablar, y después de un par de minutos llego una ambulancia que lo llevo junto con ellos 3 a un hospital privado…Luego de un buen rato Mokuba tuvo que retirarse para atender asuntos de KC yéndose con Ronald, dejando a Ishizu a solas con Seto.

Ishizu tomo un pequeño banco y se sentó al lado de Seto que seguía inconsciente, con una bolsa de sangre y suero inyectada en sus brazos; a ella le dolía verlo en esa situación, estaba muy preocupada, se quedo despierta toda la noche esperando a que despertara, aunque el doctor le dijo que el estaría bien, que descansara, solo lo ignoro y siguió en vela hasta que el primer rayo del día le dio a la ventana de la habitación…

I: (Se ve tan tranquilo y relejado…parece un niño pequeño…pero no, el ya no es un niño, el es todo un hombre…gracias a el no me paso nada…lo amo tanto –Suspiro- yo se que se recuperara, el es muy fuerte y ha superado muchas dificultades…Seto…)

En ese momento tan hermoso Ishizu se acerca poco a poco a sus labios y empieza a rozarlos suavemente, cierra sus ojos, y lo hace mas profundo, acariciando las mejillas de Seto con delicadeza…justo en ese instante maravilloso el abrió los ojos pero no hizo nada para detener ese beso, al contrario lo hizo más profundo e intenso…se detuvieron para tomar aire, mientras los 2 no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos.

I (Bromeando): Al fin despertaste mi "bello" durmiente

S: Si lo se, oye ¿En donde rayos estoy?

I: Pues…en un hospital privado

S¿En serio?-intento levantarse pero le dolió el hombro muy feo-

I: Seto…tranquilo no quiero que te esfuerces, el doctor dice que debes estar en descanso absoluto-dijo Ishizu mientras lo recostaba de nuevo y le sonreía con ternura

S: Pero y ¿Que voy a hacer con Kaiba Corp?

I: Mokuba se encargara de todo, tu tienes que recuperarte, por favor

S: y ¿Tu estás bien¿No te hizo nada ese mal nacido?

I: Por poco me quita lo que más amo en el mundo

S¿De verdad?, y ¿Qué es eso?

I: A quien más va a ser, a ti…no me perdonaría el hecho de que te pasara algo malo Seto-comenzó a sollozar Seto la abrazo con ternura y le beso la cabeza tratando de traquilizarla

S: Ya no llores, estoy bien, no quiero que llores por mi y yo mismo me encargo de poner a ese infeliz en la cárcel por el resto de su vida

I: Seto, te amo tanto, no quiero irme nunca de tu lado

S: Yo tambien sabes que te amo demasiado, no podría dejarte aunque lo quisiera

I: Seto

S: Ishizu

**5 meses después…**

Ishizu venia por un pasillo del museo de Domino y se encontró a lo lejos la silueta de nada menos quien…

I: Seto-corrió hacia a el y lo abrazo con fuerza

S: Ishizu quiero invitarte a cenar en la mansión para celebrar que vas a vivir en Domino todo el tiempo que desees.

I: Está bien, oye ¿Mokuba va estar?

S: No, le voy a dar permiso para irse a una piyamada en casa de Yugi, así que solo será una cena tranquila, tu y yo

I: De acuerdo ahí te veré, nos vemos en la noche amor-decía Ishizu mientras se despedía con un beso en la boca.

Después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para que ese momento tan esperado por los 2, solo sonrió y le dio un "hasta pronto" con su mano y el se dedico a ver como se alejaba con esa postura que lo volvía loco, aunque nunca lo admitiera en publico.

Paso el dia como agua y Seto estaba esperando a su amada egipcia afuera del museo recargado mirando el atardecer y contemplando el cielo, sintiéndose con una felicidad que no podía describir.

Ishizu salio caminando con toda la calma del mundo, suspirando al ver a su hermoso CEO disfrutando del paisaje, se veía tan tranquilo y relajado que no quería interrumpir esa escena tan bella que rara vez podía darse,el lujo de apreciar, pero tuvo que hacerlo tocando ligeramente el hombro, provocando que el se sorprendiera-

DESL: Wow ¡El tonto se asusto, el tonto se asusto!, S¡Cierra la boca de una vez Dark!, DESL: Hikaru el Kaiba me grito, ESL-suspirando-Para empezar es Kaiba no "el" Kaiba, en segunda estas interrumpiendo mi fic y en tercera apoyo a mi Setito en que te calles, S: Ves ella me quiere y a ti no, ESL: Setito ¿Me dejas continuar mi fic, por favor?, S: Lo siento, puedes seguir

I: Perdón por haberte asustado Seto

S: No te preocupes, mejor sube-abriéndole la puerta-

I: Si-El transcurso hacía la mansión fue tranquilo y no hubo mucha novedad, al llegar Seto se percato de que Mokuba se había ido

S: Ishizu, sígueme quiero mostrarte algo muy especial antes de ir a cenar

I: Ok-Pasaron un gran pasillo que conducía a unas escaleras que iván para abajo, Seto tomo su mano y la dirigió por las escaleras, al final de ellas, le vendo los ojos

I: Seto ¿Qué haces?

S: Tranquila, solo quiero que sea sorpresa lo que te voy a enseñar-La condujo unos cuantos metros más; primero sentía que había un olor agradable en ese lugar, una brisa fresca paso sus pies y su cabello; luego escucho a uno que otro pájaro trinado, después escucho agua cayendo suavemente en un recipiente, en ese momento Seto le quito la venda y lo que vio Ishizu fue algo memorable…

Un bello jardín, lleno de todas las flores habidas y por haber, una fuente enorme que tenia a una sirena encima de una roca con peces alrededor de ella con la boca abierta donde salía agua.

I: Seto, es maravilloso

S: Sabia que te gustaría

I: Es precioso, gracias por mostrármelo

S: Aun hay más

I¿En serio?

S: Si, sígueme, pasaron unos cuantos pasadizos, al parecer estaban en un laberinto, pero al frente de ellos se encontraron con un pequeño lago y estaba puesta una mesa para 2 a la luz de las velas, una orquesta de musica clásica, que toco cuando en cuanto se percataron de la presencia Seto, en ese instante el director de la orquesta alzo su batuta y empezó un vals ligero pero hermoso

I: Seto…no debiste

S: Lo mejor para mi chica-(N/P: Setito de mi vida ///////)-dijo besándole la mano con cortesía haciendo que se sonrojara Ishizu-¿Quieres sentarte?-Ella solo asintió quedándose muy sorprendida por lo que paso; Seto le alejo la silla, ella se sentó, le empujo con delicadeza la silla, y el prosiguió a sentarse tambien.

I: Gracias Seto, no me lo esperaba

S: Esto es solo una pequeña parte de lo puedo hacer por ti, por cierto quiero brindar por nosotros para que estemos juntos y felices-levantando su copa de Champagne

Los 2¡Por nosotros!

Después de la cena…

S: Ishizu he querido preguntarte esto durante mucho tiempo, pero no me atrevía a decírtelo por que no encontraba las palabras, o el momento, pienso que hoy es el momento perfecto y solo será una breve pregunta para mi egipcia a quien amo tanto-suspiro-Bien…quiero preguntarte si tu… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo el mientras le mostraba un hermoso diamante azul que brillaba mucho con la caja negra

I: Seto…yo…-sonrió dando un pequeño suspiro, lo miro a los ojos-Seto acepto ser tu pro…-no pudo terminar por que el se abanlaso contra ella dándole un beso intenso lleno de emociones

S: Te amo

I: Tú crees que yo no-seguía abrazada de su Seto sin soltarlo

S: Gracias por aceptarme Ishizu

I: Lo mismo va para ti mi Seto , mi único amor

S: Se me olvidaba-le puso la sortija-Bienvenida a la familia Kaiba, próxima señora Kaiba

I: Gracias de nuevo-lo abrazo con mas fuerza, sin dejarlo ir

ESL: Taran, es todo por está noche

DESL: Que aguada un segundo, eres un agua fiestas es viernes social de noche ¡Ehhhh!

S¿Cómo la soportas?

ESL: No lo se, cierto se me estaba olvidando, varias de mis lectoras me pidieron de favor que describiera a Anthony

S: Maldito-tronándose los dedos-lo voy a matar lo juro

ESL: Tranquilo Seto, tranquilo…bien aquí está la descripción de Anthony

**Anthony**

**Nombre Completo: Anthony Yatenger **

**Edad: 25 años**

**Fecha de cumpleaños: 13 de agosto**

**Estatura: 1.75m**

**Peso: 67 Kg.**

**El es hijo único del dueño del museo de Domino, estudio al principio arqueología, a pesar de que tenía talento para desarrollarse en esa área, no le importaba, en ese tiempo el viajaba con su padre a todas partes del mundo.**

**En una ocasión fue a Egipto donde conoció a Ishizu, ellos trabajaron juntos un tiempo, ella fue su primer amor, quiso conquistarla pero, no desistía, el obligo a su padre a convencerla pero todo fue en vano, quiso hacerla suya pero antes de que la lastimarla su padre se interpuso y le traspaso a Domino.**

**A Seto lo conoció 2 meses después de lo que paso con Ishizu, decidió probar su futuro siendo un empresario y se volvió en uno de los más influyentes y buenos en ese mercado, el formo una pequeña empresa de programación de computación, pero el socio que tenia era un mentiroso comprador impulsivo que no invertía en nada las ganancias, fue entonces cuando decidió ir con Seto, pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta y cancelo todo contrato dejándolo en bancarrota, regreso a ser arqueólogo hasta que localizo a Ishizu para vengarse junto a Seto**

ESL¿Qué les pareció?

DESL: Dejen comentarios por su propio bien

ESL: ¬¬u


	12. Mi vida sin ti

Hola a todos esté capitulo creo que es el más esperado por todos, así les mostrare con detalle la boda de Ishizu y Seto

DESL: Yo amo las bodas, jeje no es cierto solo quiero la comida XD

ESL U: jeje graciosa la yami, pero bueno les agradezco de corazón su paciencia y su comprensión, antes de empezar agradezco de corazón a todas (os) mis lectores espero que les fascine esté capitulo.-

Ademas va a ver un ligero sonfic de una canción de la oreja de Van Gogh (con la cantante original, buaaa!!! a mi me dolio que se fuera del grupo U_U por que la actual no canta nada) que se llama igual que esté fic, en esa canción me inspire, se las recomiendo, la tengo en mi cel y no dejo de escucharla

DESL¿Qué esperas para escribir?

S: Cállate Dark, nadie la manda si, y menos tu, loca psicópata demente

DESL: Hikaru calma a tu maldito Kaiba, ya me arto

S: Tu tambien, la hartas a ella, así que por Rá déjala en paz

ESL: (Ra dame fuerza por favor XD): Bien disfruten el fic, dejen comentarios por favor, domo arigato.

CAPITULO 12

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Seto le propuso matrimonio a Ishizu y la prensa de todo Japón y del mundo estaba puesta en cada momento y lugar transmitiendo todos los detalles…

-Un dia después de la Declaración-

_Un dia más vuelve a empezar_

_Duerme la luna en san sebastian_

_Busco que hacer, _

Oigo llover y pienso en ti...

Seto estaba dormido abrazando a Ishizu, cuando en se momento Ronald entro muy preocupado

R: Señor Kaiba, tenemos una situación algo delicada

S¿Qué sucede Ronald?, y ¿Por qué te atreves a despertarme de esa manera?

R: Lo lamento señor, pero quiero que vea el periódico de está mañana-Al verlo Seto, lo lanzo muy lejos y casi rompe una estatua del Dragón de ojos azules-

S¿Qué demonios¿Cómo se enteraron?

R: No lo se señor, pero la prensa está esperándolo en KC y quiere respuestas

S: No voy a decir nada, y haz hasta lo imposible de limpiar todo tipo de evidencias, es muy pronto para que se entere la maldita prensa.

En ese momento Ronald recibió un mensaje desde su audífono

R: Señor Kaiba temo que ya es tarde

S¿Por qué dices esas tonterías?

R: Ya están transmitiendo la noticia en televisión nacional

S¿Qué?-Seto de inmediato prendió su pantalla plasma y lo que vio ahí, no le gusto para nada

Conductora: Asi es, mis queridos televidentes, Seto Kaiba el hombre más poderoso y codiciado soltero de todo Japón está comprometido con una Arqueóloga egipcia muy reconocida en varios países de nombre Ishizu Ishtar, gracias a un valiente e intrépido anónimo, nos enteramos de la noticia, espero que sean muy felices, les daremos más detalles en el transcurso del programa...-

Seto apago la televisión, y estaba realmente furioso

S: Ronald, mas te vale que encuentres al maldito bastardo que dio la noticia, por que si no te despido¿Has entendido?, y tráelo a mi presencia¿Qué esperas?

R: Como usted ordene señor Kaiba-Ishizu ya había despertado (DESL: Con tanto grito quien no, ESL y S¡Cállate Dark!)

I: Buenos dias Seto

S: Buenos dias Isis

_Que guapo estás,_

_Al despertar_

_Tan despeinado y sin arreglar_

_Me hace feliz verte a mi lado_

_Y pienso en ti_

I: Sabia que lo nuestro no podía quedar en secreto por mucho tiempo

S: Ishizu…Perdón por despertarte tan feo, es que de verdad me molesta; ahora nos van a acosar todo el tiempo, ni si quiera nos dejaran respirar

I: No podemos hacer nada, más que enfrentarlos

S¿Estás segura?

I: Si, o ¿tu no?

S: Por supuesto

I: Entonces ¿Que estamos esperando amor?

_Vamos a querernos _

_Toda la vida_

_Como se quieren la noche_

_Y el dia cuando hablan de ti_

Ambos se arreglaron, compartieron un delicioso desayuno, cabe mencionar que Seto lo unico que tomaba en las mañanas era café, café y más café...y ¿Por que hoy no lo hacia?, facil, por la simple razón de que ayer en la cena hablaron de todo.

-FLASH BACK-

I: Y dime Seto ¿Que desayunas en la mañana?

S: No creo que quieras saberlo

I¿Por que?

S: No quiero que te enojes conmigo

I¿Por que?

S: Por que puedo imaginar lo que me vas a decir, y no es nada agradable-bebio un poco de vino-

I: Confia en mi Seto, sea lo que sea, no me voy a enojar, lo prometo amor

S (°////°): Una taza de café hirviendo muy cargado

I¿Que más?

_//Silencio incomodo con grillos a lo lejos XD//_

S: Ishizu, verdad que me prometiste no enojarte ¿cierto?

I: Claro mi amor, y no estoy enojada¿ahora podrias continuar?

S: Eso es todo

I (suspirando) ¬¬¿Hablas en serio?

S: Si

I: Ok, te propongo esto¿Que te parece si los 2 desayunamos en la mañana juntos? como debe de ser

S: Está bien, no creo que sea tan malo, gracias por no enojarte

I: Se que no está bien lo que has hecho, pero ya veras que estando los 2 juntos podremos solucionarlo

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_Vamos a querernos en cualquier vida_

_Por que prefiero dejarme morir_

_Que estar sin ti_

Asi es nuestro querido CEO cedio y no se arrepintio en lo absoluto, y su estomago lo agradecio infinitamente; despues de desayunar los 2 conversaron un poco...

S:¿Y cuando le piensas decir a tu hermano que te vas a casar conmigo?

I: Siendo sincera pefiero hablar con la prefiero el acoso de la prensa

Los 2 rieron un poco ya que Ronald los volvio a interrumpir

_Nada es igual cuando no estas_

_Cuando no dejes de pasear,_

_Oigo reir a mi equilibrio y_

_Pienso en ti_

R: Señorita Isthar una llamada de Egipto

S¿Como es que tiene tu hermano el telefono de la mansion?

Los 2: Mokuba

I: Gracias Ronald (Poniendo el telefono en alta voz); ¿Bueno?

Marik: ¿Como que te vas a casar con el engreido de Kaiba?

I: Quieres calmarte, ni siquiera un hola ¿como estas hermana?

M: Hola Ishizu, ¿Dormiste bien en la casa del engreido de Kaiba?

S: Hola habla el ingreido, Si dormio muy bien Isthar, asi que deja de exagerar

M: Kaiba ¿esta contigo?, ok este es un aviso de que el fin del mundo esta mas cerca de lo que pensaba

I: Marik deja de estar de baka, y si me voy a casar con Seto, te guste o no

_Pienso en ti_

_Vuelves a mi_

_Ver de la paz que un dia perdi _

M: Me muero mi hermana diciendo el nombre Kaiba y al lado de la palabra matrimonio, mi mente no lo acepta

S: Pero, si tu no eres el que se va a casar con tu hermana

M: Aun asi, tengo que hablar con Ishizu muy seriamente

I: Lo que me tengas que decir, dilo delante de mi prometido

S: Isis-Mirandola a los ojos

_Choque frontal_

_Nadie con vida y yo sin ti_

I: Asi es Seto, ademas esto nos concierne a los 2-Dice sonriendo, y mirandolo a los ojos en un tranquilo silencio hasta que...

M: Tierra hablando a mi hermana, ¿estas ahi?

I: Ah, es cierto sigues ahi

M: Me ignoras y prefieres bobear al lado de Kaiba, si no me da un infarto es que tengo muy buena salud (si claro las papas fritas y refresco son una dieta muy sana XP)

I: Di lo que tengas que decir Marik Isthar, antes de que cuelge

M: Ok, te aviso que odion y yo vamos a ir a Japon y que por muy engeido que sea Kaiba, si tu lo quieres y el tambien, entonces por nosotros no hay problema

I: Gracias por aceptarlo Marik

M: Pero Kaiba esto va para ti, si la haces llorar y le rompes su corazón hare que en verdad ruegues ir al reino de las sombras, porque te hare pedazos lenta y dolorosamente (Darkesl: Invitame por favor, tambien incluye a los yamis jejeje, que bien me vengare del baka Kaiba, Esl: Dejame escribir mi fic en paz)

S: No esperaba menos de ti Marik

M: bueno hermanita te dejo, cuidate bobo Kaiba, adios

S: Oye que te pasa...

I: Si Marik adios nos vemos-cuelga

S: Isis ¿porque lo dejaste que me dijera bobo?

I: Amor lo hice, por que los conosco tanto a el como a ti, y una cosa que tienen en comun es que no se detendrian ninguno de los 2 en discutir por que odian perder, ademas tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar.

_Vamos querernos toda la vida_

_Como se quieren la noche y el dia_

_Cuando hablan de ti_

_Vamos a querernos en cualquier vida_

_Porque prefiero dejarme morir_

_Que estar sin ti_

Dijo esto tomando a Seto de la mano y caminando a la entrada, en ese momento Seto le dio una vuelta a Ishizu asi quedaron de frente,no dudaron en abrazarse, para despues besarse con mucha pasion, por razones obvias la temperatura entre los 2 aumento, pero tenian asuntos que arreglar y Seto abrio los ojos encontrandose con su reloj de frente

S: Amor son las 3:00pm, odio al tiempo con todas mis fuerzas

I: Yo tambien, pero esto no acaba aqui, en la noche terminamos, te lo prometo

S: Esta bien princesa-dijo plantandole un beso

_Te necesito aqui, cerca de mi, muy cerca de mi, muy cerca_

_Te necesito aqui, verte feliz, que vuelvas por mi, que vuelvas_

_Para quererme cuidarme, gustarme al hablarme_

_Y darme la mano, o un beso, o un regalo _

_Verte dormido, soñarte conmigo y _

_Decir que te espero _

_Que te echo de menos  
_

Y asi tomados de la mano, abrieron la puerta principal de la mansion encontrandose con una escena algo incomoda, miles y miles de reporteros de diferentes paises rodearon la puerta , con camaras de video, muchos flashes deslumbrandolos de una manera no muy agradable, helicopteros rodeando su mansion, microfonos apuntando a sus rostros, grabadoras de voz tambien, sin contar las preguntas estupidas, comentarios fuera de lugar, en pocas palabras un caos atroz

Ellos se quedaron mudos, con una gotita atras de la cabeza y su cara de no saber que hacer hasta que Ronald y su equipo de seguridad llegaron corriendo a la prensa, no sin antes ayudar a escapar a la joven pareja en una lujosa limosina

_No quiero entender mi vida sin ti_

_No quiero escuchar consuelos de nadie_

_Quiero gritar correr hacia ti _

_No quiero entender que al morir me mataste _

_Quiero vivir pensando en ti_

_Y _hasta aqui el capitulo 12, se acerca el final de jugando con el amor, y quiero avisar de mi nueva cuenta donde encontraran fics yaoi de diversas series incluyendo Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Ouran Host Club (Que por cierto andan muy decadentes los fics en español y son demasiado cortos), Death Note, y mas.

Mi nueva cuenta es EmperatrizSLKaiba, ayer deje mi primer fic yaoi, por favor me gustaria saber su opinion

Saludos a todos les deseo un año lleno de bendiciones y que este 2009 sea genial para todos

Un abrazo y beso de su servidora y como siempre dejen reviews por favor

Sayonara


End file.
